


Killer Science

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Man Who Fell to Earth (1976), Man Who Fell to Earth - Walter Tevis, The Hunger (1983)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Control, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutants, Rimming, Smut, Vampire Biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 23,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaylock doesn't want to be a vampire anymore, but can he handle Newton using other vampires for research? Is it okay to kill his own kind during the search for a cure that would ultimately set him free?</p><p>Story is set after the events of 'Forever and Ever'- my previous Newton/Blaylock slash fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help Me

The evening was cool, but not cold and as the sky grew darker with the onset of nighttime, two people stood outside a large office complex talking quietly.  
  
  
"I still think we should continue with the research," Blaylock spoke quietly to Newton, who averted his gaze in disagreement.  
  
  
"It's just not working, John!" Newton argued, lifting his eyes to meet those of Blaylock's, "the last subject almost died!"  
  
  
"Almost!" Blaylock insisted, "we will figure a way around it. Just let's give it one more shot." Newton pursed his lips.  
  
  
"Sometimes you can be so stubborn.. " said John, stepping closer and placing his hands upon Newton's waist, touching forehead to forehead with him and gazing into his eyes. Newton stared right back, unfaltering.  
  
  
"That's not going to work," Newton spoke firmly. John lifted a brow and smirked lightly.  
  
  
"Hmm, I love it when you try to be fierce!" Blaylock purred, leaning down to graze Newton's throat softly with his teeth. Newton grabbed his upper arms and pushed him away, Blaylock easily could have overpowered him but chose not to. This was his friend, his partner, his _lover.._  
  
  
"I'm shutting it down," Newton told him, "so you'd better just get used to it."  Blaylock's shoulders sagged.  
  
  
"Fine," he sighed in defeat, "alright. If that's what you really want to do.. "  
  
  
"It is," Newton gave him a short nod, "I cannot risk another near fatality." It could get them into a lot of trouble and neither of them wanted that sort of attention from anyone.  
  
  
"What do we do with our latest subject then?" asked Blaylock, tucking a stray lock of Newton's hair back behind his ear.  
  
  
"Pay him and send him on his way," Newton replied, "..and no biting!"  
  
  
"Oh you just sucked all the fun out of it!" Blaylock frowned.  
  
  
"That's not funny," Newton turned and walked back towards the building.  
  
  
Blaylock laughed softly and hurried after him, grabbed his arm and spun him around. He leaned in and softly kissed Newton's mouth, coaxing his lips to part with a flicker of his tongue. Newton relaxed into the vampire's embrace, their eyes closing as they kissed deeply for several moments. John felt Newton's hands resting on his shoulders, he tightened his embrace so that their bodies were pressed together firmly. They drew slowly apart and Newton was blushing, something Blaylock would never grow tired of.  
  
  
"We must focus on the bigger picture," Newton explained, "we have entertained this ridiculous idea for far too long."  He walked inside and John strode alongside him.  
  
  
"It wasn't _that_ ridiculous," Blaylock said to him. Newton glanced at Blaylock and lifted his brow.  
  
  
"I only agreed to it because I love you," Newton told him, "but enough is enough, it's not going to happen, John."  
  
  
Blaylock smiled at the casual way Thomas has just admitted his feelings towards him, like it wasn't anything more than a passing notion.  
  
  
"It might if the subjects were smarter," Blaylock pouted slightly. Newton sighed and paused outside his office door, turning to look at Blaylock once again.  
  
  
"John," he spoke quietly, but very firmly, "humans are never going to be able to produce any more blood than they already do. You're going to have to stick with small, frequent meals. End of story."  
  
  
"Well what if we found a cure for what I am?" asked John. Newton fell into silent, yet stunned contemplation. Could such a thing be done?  
  
  
"I won't risk your life," Newton refused.  
  
  
"I don't have a life to lose," Blaylock assured him. Newton looked at him nervously, unwilling to use John as a test subject.  
  
  
"Find me more vampires," Newton haggled, "then I may consider your request." John smiled at him again.  
  
  
"Deal," Blaylock agreed, "now.. how about a snack before dinner?" Newton tensed up, but John was looking elsewhere now.  
  
  
"Just don't get caught," Newton spoke quietly. John glanced at him and laughed quietly.  
  
  
"I haven't ever been discovered before," Blaylock reminded him, "besides.. Who would ever confront me?"  
  
  
"Nobody," replied Newton, "unless they would like to lose their jobs.. "  
  
  
"Exactly," smiled John, stroking Newton's cheek with his fingertips, then he turned and wandered off to find himself a bite to eat. Newton sat down in his office chair and dialed a number, soon looking at a face upon the small phone screen.  
  
  
"Kaley," Newton spoke first, "I want you to stop all research on Project 247.. "  
  
  
"Of course," Kaley nodded.  
  
  
"Thank you, Kaley," Newton replied, "I'll let you know when we have something else for you. In the meantime, go to Pharmaceuticals and help out."  
  
  
"Yes sir," Kaley agreed without question and the screen went blank. Newton leaned back and Blaylock came into the office, looking quite satisfied.  
  
  
"Nothing beats a mouthful of B positive," he smirked. Newton rolled his eyes.  
  
  
"I can not believe you just said that," Newton told him.  
  
  
"What?" Blaylock sat down with a smile, "it's a joke.. "  
  
  
"It wasn't funny the first ten times you used it," Newton informed him.  
  
  
"You just don't have a sense of humor," John pointed out.  
  
  
"Yes I do," Newton folded his arms.  
  
  
"Tell me a joke then," Blaylock insisted, "if you can make me laugh, I will take it back."  Newton leaned back, thinking silently.


	2. Slave To Desire

John moved around to stand behind Newton, placing his hands upon Newton's shoulders and leaning down to kiss and suck at Newton's collarbone. Newton's eyes flickered closed, he uttered a soft moan and reached up to grasp a fistful of Blaylock's hair tightly. John gave a short grunt at the tight grasp, grazing his fangs lightly against Newton's soft flesh.  
  
  
"Ah!" Newton's soft gasp of surprise excited the vampire, but he reluctantly withdrew and it used every ounce of his willpower to do so.  
  
  
"Excuse me," Blaylock breathed heavily, quickly exiting the office. Newton gingerly rubbed at his throat, pulling back his hand to see spots of blood upon his fingertips. He frowned curiously, then his gaze flicked to the closed door of his office.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Blaylock made his way hurriedly along the corridor, brushed past someone and dragged them into the nearest room. His fangs were instantly sinking into their flesh, a surprised groan of submission met his ears as the man's knees weakened almost immediately. John struggled to withdraw his fangs, drinking long and deep from the man. With a growl, he sated his hunger and dropped the lifeless body to the floor. He smiled down at it, his eyes lit up as he greedily licked his lips and desired more.  
  
  
" _Pathetic_ human," John sneered down at the man, for he was quite a different person after he had fed so well.  
  
  
He left the room, but he would have to return later to get rid of the body before anyone discovered it. He only started to feel guilty about it when he found Newton back in their shared bedroom, his eyes averting when they met with Newton's innocent stare.  
  
  
"Are you alright, John?" Newton asked him.  
  
  
"Yes," Blaylock nodded, "I-I'm fine.. "  Newton smiled faintly at him.  
  
  
"I have made the necessary arrangements," Newton informed him, "you may start bringing me vampires when you are ready."  
  
  
Blaylock sighed with relief, if anyone could find a cure for him it was Newton but it weighed heavily upon his mind that he'd be bringing back his own kind to be experimented upon. Although, he could look at it as a good thing because the less vampires there were; the more humans were safe. Right?  
  
  
"I'll go looking tonight," John told Newton, seating himself upon their bed. Newton thought that Blaylock looked a little unsettled, but he couldn't imagine whatever the reason might be.  
  
  
"I thought you would be a little more excited than that," Newton mused, pouring himself a glass of gin.  
  
  
Blaylock watched him silently, then he stood up and approached Newton from behind. He slipped his arms around Newton's waist, resting his head upon Newton's shoulder. Newton leaned back and relaxed into the vampire's embrace, complete and utter trust was shown as his eyes closed. Blaylock enjoyed the submissive side of Newton, almost as much as enjoyed the less frequently seen dominant side. Newton felt John's hot tongue glide up along his neck, then John nipped at his ear and whispered into it soft utterances that inflamed Newton's cheeks and elicited a gentle moan from the shy alien.  
  
  
" _Uhh_.. " Newton felt John's hand slip down to stroke his erection through his trousers, as well as the indiscreet hardness pressing into his rear from John's obvious arousal.


	3. Behind Closed Doors

  
John's free hand slowly trailed up to begin unbuttoning Newton's shirt, getting Newton to undress could be problematic and Blaylock often found he was more successful with seducing Newton if he was already naked. There were only really two places where Newton could be found without clothes on: In bed or in the shower.  
  
  
John knew this well, but sometimes he liked to push his luck and if Newton was in a permissible mood; he would not often fail. This in itself clearly made Newton the more dominant male out of the two, because if he said no; it just wasn't happening. John never said no, but Newton rarely ever instigated it; being either too shy or not drunk enough to have his inhibitions forgotten. His fingers reached the last button, John brought both hands up to push the shirt down over Newton's shoulders and it fell silently to the floor at their feet.  
  
  
Newton slowly turned around, their eyes met and John leaned in to tease the corner of Newton's mouth with a soft kiss. John felt Newton's hands slide up under his shirt, those gentle fingers running slowly and lightly up over his stomach to his chest. John's favorite thing with Newton was the explorative way his hands would caress John's body. They were soft and tentative, often repeating anything they did that caused a favorable reaction from John. In this way, Newton learned a lot about how to pleasure John and have him make those sexual sounds that often escaped his lips without warning.  
  
  
Newton felt nervous whenever John was in the mood for sex, it happened most often whenever the vampire had fed well and the knowledge of what had just transpired between Blaylock and some unwitting passer-by made his stomach feel queasy. John knew this by now but he had his methods of making Newton's mind wander away from the reality of what John had done, for he too had created a memory map of his lover's body and it's hot spots. John felt pressure upon his chest as Newton pushed him backwards, over to the bed. He looked surprised yet aroused and Newton's hands then slid to his shoulders and pushed him down to be seated on the bed. John lifted his arms and Newton pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it aside, a distinct hunger now within both of their eyes.  
  
  
John moved back and slowly lay down as Newton crawled on his hands and knees and poised himself over the suddenly wide eyed vampire. Newton lowered his head and John tensed up, feeling Newton's soft tongue flick out against his collarbone. Unable to prevent the groan that rumbled deep within his throat, John fought to keep himself still while Newton continued to tease him. John loved to be teased, it was a huge turn on and he liked to see just how long it took him to finally lose control and take over the situation. Newton was often soft and gentle, explorative and curious during sex; however, he could be quite the opposite if he was in the wrong sort of mood.  
  
  
Trailing his hand down to lightly brush over John's erection, Newton hummed softly and grazed the vampire's throat with his teeth. John struggled to keep still, feeling those gentle caresses over his pulsing cock and then that near bite Newton performed on his throat made him feel suddenly tense. Newton was treading a thin line between what was permissible and what was dangerous territory, biting a vampire's neck was just asking for trouble. Newton flicked out his tongue against John's ear, trailing his other hand up to grasp the vampire's throat tightly. John parted his lips and Newton claimed them at last, probing his curious tongue into the moist depths.  
  
  
John moaned into the kiss, feeling Newton's long fingers curl around his length and squeeze gently. He couldn't take it any longer, as Newton moved down to kiss at the other side of his neck, John grabbed his tiny waist and reversed their positions. Newton gazed up at John calmly, the lines between who was in control blurred more often than not when they were together and neither of them knew quite what would ever happen from one moment to the next. Sensing that Newton had already started drinking before he'd arrived, John took a long pause to rake his appreciative gaze over Newton's body.  
  
  
He leaned down and kissed just above Newton's pants, unbuckling them quickly and enjoying the soft gasp from Newton as his erection sprang free. John had a slight advantage when it came to this situation, as he took Newton's length deep into his mouth and then deeper still; he had no need for breath, so was unable to choke at all. A groan escaped from Newton and John began deep throating him, feeling those long fingers entangling themselves into his hair tightly. Newton's eyes rolled shut, his back arched as John took him deeper than any human possibly could.  
  
  
" _Uhh, ohh_.. John.. _John!_ " His fingers tightened in Blaylock's hair, scratching him roughly.  
  
  
John was unable to respond, concentrating on Newton's gentle thrusts. Newton couldn't stop himself from bucking his hips, fucking John's throat and feeling that swirling tongue massage and stroke his length. His breath came in short gasps, exploding out of his parted lips with unbridled intensity. John closed his eyes, Newton's grip in his hair was hurting him quite a lot and he wanted to growl or moan in pleasure pain but he could not utter a sound. It frustrated him, fuelling his desire to take the softer man and drive into him without any thought to his fragility. Feeling a sudden pull, John lifted his head and Newton was kissing his lips instantly.  
  
  
Puzzled but not protesting, John pushed him down into the pillows and ran his hand over Newton's ribs. Trailing his hand down further, he gripped Newton's ass and squeezed it hard until Newton uttered a grunt of discomfort. Obediently, Newton rolled over and drew his knees in. John grasped him by his thin midsection and slid his hand over Newton's ass once more. Newton propped himself up onto his elbows and waited, while John fumbled with the lubrication. Newton moaned impatiently, causing John to smile just a little as he began to tease Newton's ass with his now slickened fingers. Newton groaned and lowered his head, his fingers curling to clutch at the sheets tightly.  
  
  
John hummed as he watched his fingers disappear, licking his lips hungrily. Newton moaned softly, breathing deeply and relaxing into John's touch. John noted the way Newton was also slightly squirming, obvious impatience showing through. It drove him mad with lust, his eyes rolled as his fingers gently slid in and out of his more than ready lover. Newton reached to the bedside table and grabbed his glass of gin, downing it quickly and dropping the glass harmlessly to the carpet floor. John watched him curiously, taking his time and savoring the moment. Newton moaned in a helpless way and John growled in response, unable to fight his inner predator after having just killed someone.  
  
  
" _Damnit_ , John.. " Newton scolded him breathily, "just _do it!_ " John smiled lazily at him, slowly flicking out his tongue and trailing it over Newton's ass cheeks languidly.  
  
  
" _Uhh_.. " Newton's eyes closed again, his head lowering once more.  
  
  
John slowly removed his fingers, he barely had time to unbuckle his belt when he was suddenly pinned down onto his stomach. Newton yanked down John's pants and gripped his waist tightly, he then quickly used some of the lubrication on himself and John cried out as he felt Newton's cock drive into him hard and fast.  
  
  
" _Fuck it_ , Thomas!" John groaned heavily and grasped desperately at the sheets, " _argh.. yessss.. mmm... uhh... oohh_.. "  
  
  
He hadn't been quite ready, but Newton didn't care and John wasn't too bothered about it. Those were the risks each of them took when teasing, neither of them knew just when or if the other would break free and take over. Newton was a lot rougher when he'd been drinking, it made him almost careless and certainly sloppy with his attitude.  
  
  
"You _uhh_ , you're hurt.. _ah!_ Hurting me!" John protested loudly, gasping and moaning all at once as Newton sank his teeth into the vampire's exposed shoulder.  
  
  
John's eyes rolled at the scent of blood, even though it was his own. Newton ignored the protests, he wasn't really able to hurt John; it was all just roleplay. John was goading him, as a naturally gentle being, Newton would never intentionally hurt anyone. So it was a lot like a release valve opening up when he was able to vent his frustrations on his lover, who was more than willing and perfectly able to take anything the softer man could dish out.  
  
  
" _Uhh!_ Please.. " John moaned pitifully.  
  
  
Newton clenched his teeth and hissed as his body shook hard, the pleading finally sending him into climax and soothing his desires. Struggling to regain his breath, Newton became still and John withdrew from him slowly. Laying down upon his back, John stroked Newton's damp hair and closed his eyes with a gentle purr when Newton's lips enveloped his cock. Now spent, Newton was able to take it slower and lavish his full attention upon the throbbing muscle. Long, slow licks and plenty of nips and kisses, the atmosphere of the room toned down and John started to moan softly. Newton's hands came to grip John's ass tightly, his fingers digging in and his tongue flicking out sporadically.  
  
  
John began to writhe, his toes curling as Newton slowly teased and suckled at his cock. His breathing became heavier, his chest rising and falling with the effort to hold still. Newton flipped over and John had to move with him, now on all fours with Newton laying on his back; still sucking John's cock and now massaging his ass. John slowly thrust into Newton's mouth, shaking and drawing in sharp breaths to try and hold off for as long as he could. Newton was on to him within moments and trailed his fingers down, parting john's ass cheeks and fondling his sensitive balls.  
  
  
John slowly closed his eyes, lowered his head and swore softly as he groaned and released helplessly like a newly opened bottle of warm champagne. Newton turned his face away, avoiding the gentle streams of release and sliding up to kiss John's groaning lips. John collapsed beside him, the faint taste of his own arousal on Newton's tongue as they made out deeply while coming down from their intense encounter.


	4. Trust Issues

 

"John," Newton spoke quietly as they drew apart, almost breathless, "why do you want to become human?"  John touched Newton's lips softly with his fingertips.   
  
  
"There are many reasons," John replied, casually tracing Newton's jaw line, "but my biggest one is because of fear." Newton looked curiously at him, his eyes fluttering in arousal at the gentle touch.   
  
  
"Fear?" Newton breathed, grasping John's wrist and forcing his hand away from his face, "what are you afraid of?" John lowered his hand, gazing into Newton's inquisitive eyes.  
  
  
"A lot of things," John admitted, "hurting you, for one."  Newton smiled faintly.   
  
  
"You would not hurt me, John," Newton spoke softly, but John had to avert his gaze from that innocent expression and take some deep breaths.  
  
  
"Sometimes I wonder," John whispered. Newton shifted into him and John put his arms around his slender frame, feeling Newton's body relax into his own.   
  
  
"I trust you, John," Newton sounded sleepy and was already dozing off. A deep, low growl escaped John's throat as he struggled with his inner urges.  
  
  
"Perhaps you shouldn't," John warned him, but Newton was asleep and did not hear him. Slipping quietly out of the bed, John got dressed and headed out to locate the first lot of test subjects.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Over the next few nights, Blaylock managed to find seven vampires for the lab and within a week, only three remained. As usual, Newton immersed himself into his work and John barely saw him except for brief intervals when Newton would update him.   
  



	5. Stress Relief

  
One evening, John walked into the bedroom and closed the door, locking it shut. He turned around and found Newton sitting by the window, a glass of gin in his hand. His expression was distant, he was procrastinating and tension emanated from his rigid form as he stood looking outside. John walked slowly towards the armchair and sat down, the noise alerting Newton to his presence at last.  
  
  
"John," his voice was gentle.   
  
  
"It's good to see you finally taking a break," John said to him quietly. Newton stood up, placing down his glass.  
  
  
"I must get back to it," Newton told Blaylock. John decided that Newton had been working harder than ever lately, he appreciated the dedication but enough was enough; it was time to wind down.   
  
  
"On your knees," John spoke firmly.  
  
  
Not quite understanding why, Newton lowered his head, sinking to the floor on his knees without question. John watched him silently as Newton's wide eyed gaze lifted to meet his firm stare. Newton was still wearing his lab coat, John wasn't having any of that.  
  
  
"Take the coat off," John told him, "you don't get to pull rank in here."  
  
  
Newton curiously unbuttoned the coat and shrugged it off, placing it into a neat, folded bundle at his side on the floor. Newton looked up at John again, a glint of unshed tears in his eyes as he licked his lips in anticipation and John smiled at him. Newton closed his eyes, feeling John's hand caress his cheek softly. Newton was just in the right frame of mind for John to really enjoy himself, broken and just a little needy. His experiments had failed all week and he was no closer to curing vampirism.  
  
  
"John.. _Please_.. " Newton begged. John stood back from him and unbuckled his belt, noticing the shiver of pleasure work it's way through Newton's wiry frame and they had barely even begun. Newton was still dressed, though.  
  
  
"Strip all of your clothes off," John instructed him, "leave them where they fall and get over here."  
  
  
He had to be specific, or Newton would retreat into that obsessive brain of his. John watched him take it all off, getting hard at the sight and then Newton remained standing. John walked over to him, pressed him gently into the wall and then he pushed one of his legs between Newton's thighs.  
  
  
" _Uhh_.. " Newton moaned, John could feel the cut-glass hard erection straining against him. Newton clearly needed this..   
  
  
"I told you to come to me," John whispered against Newton's ear. He drew back and Newton stared back at him apologetically, reaching for John's pants. John batted his hands away and Newton whined deep in his throat, his gaze trailing back to meet with John's pleadingly.  
  
  
" _Please_ , John.. " Newton begged him again, "just let me suck your cock.. "  
  
  
His blue eyed, innocent stare nearly broke John's resolve and the vampire smiled, showing a hint of fang. How could he _not_ want to wreck this fragile creature standing before him?


	6. Control Me

  
Blaylock had been in this situation before, his lover would get overworked and stressed; requiring a distraction of sorts. It was a well known game to the vampire, though Newton hadn't quite learned everything he needed to know about it yet. Newton needed to lose control, he was always in charge of everything and had to make all the decisions all of the time. It was John's decision now, to take that power away from Newton; just for a little while.  
  
  
John pushed down his own pants and kicked them away, Newton swallowed dryly and assisted John in removing his shirt. John grabbed Newton and drew him in for a kiss, Newton moaned and ground his hips against the vampire's body almost desperately. John then turned and walked over to the armchair to sit down again, so Newton followed him and knelt at his feet. John felt a swell of impatience growing within himself, as Newton rubbed his cheek against the vampire's thigh and kissed it softly.  
  
  
"Why should I let you?" John asked him darkly, "you haven't shown me a single positive result all week!"   
  
  
"I'm doing my best, John," Newton answered him quietly, "and I know I can make you see stars.. "    
  
  
John tensed up as Newton's hands slid between his thighs, parting them and getting an eyeful of the vampire's cock as it sprang into view; already glistening with pre cum. Newton's wide eyed stare flicked to John's half closed eyes, seeking permission and John gave him the slightest of nods. Without hesitation, Newton leaned down and took John's length into his mouth. John grasped Newton's hair tightly and uttered a growl, it had been a long time since he'd felt any part of Newton touching his body and it wasn't easy for him to keep his groans under control. Newton's responding moan was stifled by the fullness of John's erection, further exciting the vampire into thrusting uncontrollably.  
  
  
" _Oh_ , _ffuuck_.. " John cursed and arched his back, keeping a firm hold on Newton and forcing him to gulp down everything he had to offer. John groaned and relaxed back into the armchair, his cock almost right down into Newton's throat. Slowly, he let go and Newton wiped his mouth with the back of his arm. That hadn't gone as planned, John had wanted to last for at least several more minutes. Newton's body was straining against him within moments, John felt his hot, little kisses upon his face as Newton thrust and ground his hips against him impatiently. John could easily shut him down, get up and walk away to leave him hard and flustered. He'd done it before to others, but he knew he would never have the balls to try it with Newton.  
  
  
"John," Newton begged him for release. John turned and met Newton's lips with his own, drawing him into his firm embrace and teasing his tongue into Newton's soft mouth.   
  
  
" _Mmm_.. " Newton hummed into the kiss, eyes closing with intense pleasure as John's fingers finally began to tease his throbbing cock.


	7. End Game

  
Newton did have safe words that John had insisted upon, for the vampire sometimes would forget how easily hurt the fragile alien was from time to time. He'd never needed them so far and John intended to ensure that he never would, it was more of a just-in-case thing; he felt better knowing it was in place before they would play like this. John started kissing Newton's throat, hearing the faintest whisper of _'please'_ over and over and feeling Newton's hips thrust demandingly.  
  
  
"Shhh... " John hushed against Newton's smooth skin, trailing his lips down to suck and nip at Newton's collarbone. Newton fell silent then, except for his ever present, soft moans. John made him get up and they went to the bed where it was more comfortable.  
  
  
"Hands on the wall," John breathed, "don't take them off.. "  Newton got up onto his knees and placed his hands onto the wall, facing away from John and setting his thighs apart. John sat back to admire his soft, supple body and hungered to pleasure Newton until he lost all self control.  
  
  
When nothing happened, Newton moaned gently in frustration but said nothing. John inched closer to him, stroking Newton's ribs lightly with his fingertips and feeling where the third and fourth ones were fused together. So unlike a human's, so easily shattered if someone wasn't careful. John was well aware he could easily snap this beautiful, young creature in half. Newton was so powerful in other ways and could easily have John torn to pieces. Both of them showed one another an insane amount of trust, it was difficult to imagine that just a few years ago, neither of them had any inkling that the other even existed. Newton was shaking slightly by now, needing so badly to be driven to climax.  
  
  
To be put in his place and not be in charge for a while was really soothing his inner turmoil, being the boss twenty four hours a day, seven days a week could be a real drag sometimes. It was frustrating for John that he could not be rougher with Newton, a hard enough slap could easily break the fragile creature's face; hence the safe words if Newton felt threatened or unsure about anything.  
  
  
" _Damnit,_ John!" Newton swore and Blaylock smiled wide.   
  
  
"Patience is a virtue," John scolded him, running his hands down to squeeze Newton's ass quite hard and reveling in the soft grunt it elicited from him. John looked at Newton's back, trailing his gaze down and biting his lip thoughtfully. Could he get away with such a thing as what he'd imagined himself doing so many times before? He'd never had the courage to try, but perhaps now was the best time to give it a go. He reached around and discovered Newton's cock already wet with pre cum, using it on his fingers; John began stroking the rock hard length firmly. Newton's soft moans grew louder, his hips bucking impatiently once again. John ran his free hand down further and lowered his head, closed his eyes and hesitated. He could get into big trouble for this, as it hadn't been discussed - ever.  
  
  
Newton's eyes were tightly shut and his head was lowered, it was now or never. With an audible gasp of shock, Newton's eyes flew open and his head snapped up as he felt the strangest sensation sweep over his tight entrance. Another sweep and he moaned loudly, as John's tongue languidly pleasured his ass while his hand now pumped Newton's cock hard. Newton's eyes were wide and his face was flushed, but the unexpected action did not elicit a safe word from his groaning lips. John, emboldened by the lack of scolding from Newton, became more adventurous with his tongue. Newton closed his eyes, lowered his head and clenched his teeth as his body suddenly shook into climax.  
  
  
"John! _Aahh.. Argh!_ What was _.. uhh_ _.._ " Newton growled at him, breathing heavily and Blaylock slowly withdrew back from his spent lover. He knew he was in trouble, but not until after Newton had come down completely..


	8. How Far Is Too Far?

  
Some minutes passed and Newton was standing by the dresser, finishing another glass of gin. He hadn't said anything more and John was getting nervous, the only thing that worried him more than a spouting off Newton was a quiet one.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," John tried. Newton half turned to look at him, his eyes wandering over the vampire's bare body.  
  
  
"I'm not," he finally spoke again. John breathed out a long sigh of relief and Newton put his clothes back on, intent on going back to work.   
  
  
"Thomas.. " John said softly.   
  
  
"I have a meeting," Newton answered him.   
  
  
"Is it important?" asked John, suddenly fully alert.   
  
  
"Yes," Newton replied, "very."  John got up and dressed himself, while Newton stood back watching him.   
  
  
"Are you coming?" asked Newton, curious to know if he needed to wait around. John offered him such a dirty grin in response that Newton suddenly blushed and averted his eyes from the half dressed vampire.  
  
  
"I prefer to stay close to you," John explained, "especially if you are meeting with anyone from outside this building."   
  
  
"I can take care of myself, John," Newton told him.   
  
  
"I know," John replied carefully, "it's more of a.. peace of mind thing."    
  
  
"Suppose I give you a piece of _my_ mind then?" Newton grumbled. John smiled at him and straightened his tie.   
  
  
"Let's go," John suggested, leaning in close to Newton's ear and purring softly; causing another blush to heat up Newton's face.  
  
  
"John, would you please stop?" Newton insisted. John embraced him and kissed his soft lips gently, he couldn't help himself.  
  
  
"When I'm with you it's all I can think about," John whispered.   
  
  
Newton looked at him with those wide, innocent eyes and it aroused the vampire to know that hidden behind them was a completely different person since they'd met each other. He closed his eyes as Newton traced his cheek with those long, slender fingers and he uttered a soft sigh at the gentle touch.   
  
  
"John," Newton whispered softly.  
  
  
"Hmm?" John hummed, nearly stumbling when Newton suddenly pulled away.   
  
  
"The meeting," Newton spoke firmly and John opened his eyes, following him out of the bedroom with a frustrated growl deep in the back of his throat. He was getting hungry and unbeknownst to Newton, he'd killed more people in the city while looking for test subjects.  
  
  
Newton had indeed noticed the onset of assertive behavior in John, it was always there but more so in recent days than ever before. What had happened in bed just now had confirmed what Newton suspected and he was not pleased at all. They arrived in Newton's office and John glanced over at the wall, remembering the first time he'd ever had his mouth enveloped around Newton's virgin cock. He turned and grasped Newton's hips, startling the nervousness back into his lover.   
  
  
"Where is everyone else?" asked John, a flame of arousal in his gaze.   
  
  
"It-It's just us," Newton tried to be firm but his knees felt weak, "I need to talk to you.. "    
  
  
"Why talk?" asked John, leaning down to nip at his neck playfully.    
  
  
" _Uhh_.. I.. I _know_ , John.. " Newton tried to ignore his own stirrings of arousal. John pulled back, eyeing him curiously.  
  
  
"Know what?" he asked. Newton walked away and stood behind his desk, looking out the window at the nighttime sky.   
  
  
"I know you've been feeding," Newton replied, glancing back at him, "..and not just small bites, either. I'm right, aren't I?"  John lowered his gaze, he wasn't going to lie to Newton but he wasn't pleased about getting caught, either. Newton sighed, turning his attention back to the darkness outside.   
  
  
"You don't understand what it's like," John tried to explain, approaching Newton slowly as he spoke, "it gnaws and it gnaws inside of me.. It is relentless and it never stops, it just goes quieter when I feed it.. I can't help myself sometimes, I.. I have to give in.. "  Thomas tensed up as John embraced him from behind, feeling his warm breath upon his neck and he tilted his head. John kissed the now exposed flesh of Newton's throat, a deep grumbling sound escaping him as he gripped Newton's upper arms tightly.  
  
  
" _Ow_.. J-John.. _Ah!_ " Newton winced painfully and John forced himself to back away. Newton turned towards him, noticing the change and not liking it.  
  
  
"I have failed you," Newton blamed himself, "you asked me to cure you, but I can't."   
  
  
"It's not your fault," John said quietly.   
  
  
"It is!" Newton raised his voice, which did not happen often, "I haven't worked hard enough, I haven't tried to do better.. I could have put in more hours!" He was shaking and John stepped in to embrace him once more.   
  
  
"You were working yourself to _death_ ," John told him, "I love you Thomas but damnit you need to rest!"   
  
  
"I will _not!_ " Newton broke free and turned away. There was silence for a time and John took a deep, unnecessary breath.   
  
  
"What's really eating at you?" he asked. Newton held onto his chair for support, his body suddenly washing a wave of exhaustion over him.   
  
  
"The last subjects have died," Newton informed John, "I don't think I can do this anymore. I'm _killing_.. "    
  
  
"You can't kill something that is already dead," John reassured him. Newton's wide eyed stare lifted to meet his.   
  
  
"But they're not dead, John," he said softly, "I look at them and I.. I see _you!_ I can't _take it_ anymore!"    
  
  
His head lowered and John instantly grasped him, hauled him tightly up against his body and held his trembling form. Newton resisted for a moment, trying to push away but eventually closed his eyes and became still. John gathered him up into his arms and returned him to the bedroom, where he gently placed the spent alien and watched over him while he got some very much needed sleep.


	9. Own Me

  
Sometime during Newton's sleep, John slipped away and brought back more vampires with him. Newton had not officially shut the project down just yet, so they were readily accepted and taken into the lab. John tried to ignore the angry howls of realized betrayal, as they had been promised an all they could eat buffet of willing humans. Returning to the bedroom, he found Newton had been up already and was no longer asleep in bed. Wandering out and down the hallway, he eventually found his rested partner in a conference room. John slipped into the room, where Newton was standing at the front and many others sat around listening to him talk about the different projects he was always working on every chance he got.  
  
  
Leaning against the door as it closed, John smiled as Newton's gaze flicked to him briefly before turning back to his attentive audience. Some of them were unhappy, because Newton was threatening to shut them down if they did not produce the desired results within a limited time frame. Praise did not come easily from their boss, so when Newton did say something positive to them, they would relax and almost cry in relief. He eventually dismissed them and they filed past John, who watched as Newton waited until everyone had gone. Newton then lowered his head, leaning back against the wall with a sigh.  
  
  
"Heavy is the head that wears the crown," John spoke quietly, approaching Newton casually, "are you alright?"   
  
  
"I'll survive," Newton muttered in response. John brought his body close to Newton's, pressing into him and trapping him up against the wall. He slowly brought his knee to gently press into Newton's crotch, smiling devilishly at the blush it brought to Newton's face.  
  
  
" _Oh_ , that feels nice, John.. " Newton sighed, as Blaylock ran his tongue along Newton's neck and pressed his knee more firmly into Newton's crotch, " _uhh_.. "  
  
  
John purred into his ear, sending a shiver down Newton's body and the shy creature smiled faintly.  
  
  
"I'm _done_ being your bitch, Blaylock," Newton rasped softly, grasping Johns upper arms and pushing him back into the wall. John easily could break free, but chose not to.  
  
  
"..And I was having so much fun, too," John pouted, teasing him, "I love it when you let me do whatever I want to you.. it makes feel so _fucking_ powerful.. "   
  
  
"Power trip is it?" Newton breathed hotly into John's ear, now it was the vampire's turn to shiver.  
  
  
" _Oohh._. " John's eyes rolled shut as Newton trailed his hand down to caress his tenting bulge but the touch was frustratingly gentle and he bucked his hips for more contact. Newton pulled his hand away, eliciting a soft whine from Blaylock. Newton's eyes darkened, as John struggled weakly yet remained within the gentle hold Newton had on him.  
  
  
"This is what you do to me," Newton whispered, flicking out his tongue against John's ear, "I am not myself.. "   
  
  
John grit his teeth and swore softly under his breath, Newton deftly undone Blaylock's pants and pulled them down with one hand to reveal his cock; standing to attention and glistening with pre cum. Newton caught his gaze and slowly licked his lips and smiled faintly, sending a shudder of anticipation through the vampire's body. Newton was certainly a cocky bastard when it suited him, it seriously aroused John and made him want to please the normally withdrawn young man.  
  
  
Right now, he just wanted to feel Newton's soft lips around his now exposed cock and thrust deep down into the tight, warm, moistness of his throat.  
  
  
" _Thomas!_ " John breathed, his voice barely audible in his desperation as he felt Newton's sweet kisses upon his collarbone. His head thrown back, lips parted and arms held in place by Newton's gentle yet firm grasp, John struggled uselessly and breathed heavily. Newton's fingers unbuttoned John's shirt, trailing his hot, open mouthed kisses down as he went along; leaving moisture dotting along Blaylock's chest to make him shiver when the air conditioning breezed across them.  
  
  
John moaned softly, putting his hands behind his head when Newton let go of his arms in order to lower himself down. John started to breathe faster, feeling Newton part his thighs slowly and plant soft kisses upon them as if trying to apologize for past wrongs. He gripped his head tightly, his cock twitching impatiently as he struggled not to come before Newton had a chance to get to it. Newton began to nose at John's cock, running his tongue very slowly along the underside of his hard length as it strained and throbbed, pulsing at his gentle teasing.  
  
  
John bit down hard but couldn't hold back, he clenched his teeth and curled his toes to no avail. Newton kissed the tip of his cock, lightly licking at the pre cum and pulling back as the sudden streams of semen shot out and spattered onto the floor. Gasping for breath he did not need, John shook hard and became aware of Newton's lips pressed into his ear again.  
  
  
"Never forget who is in charge here," Newton breathed, sending more shivers down John's body. Newton then kissed John's groaning lips, allowing the hapless vampire to taste himself before he silently turned and left the room. John stood, trembling all over and feeling his knees growing weak. A soft growl rumbled within his throat, but his gaze remained lowered as he realized he would have to feed... and soon.


	10. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

  
  
Newton walked into the lab, Kaley was no longer there but some other people were and they had continued the project with the vampires because Newton had only told Kaley that it was shut down but she failed to mention it to the others. So he was here to let them know and he was quite annoyed with the fact that there were still vampires here, John had some explaining to do.  
  
  
"Mister Newton, I'm glad you're here!" Andrea rushed over to him and smiled excitedly, "we've a huge breakthrough!"   
  
  
"Oh?" Newton became suddenly interested, "what's happened?"   
  
  
"We turned a vampire human!" Andrea gushed. Newton smiled faintly, surprised.  
  
  
"Where is it?" he asked, curious to see the new human.  
  
  
"Well," Andrea's smile faded somewhat, "he sort of.. turned to dust."   
  
  
"What?!" Newton was in shock, "why?"   
  
  
"He was pretty old," Andrea frowned, "but I'm sure if we found a younger one, it'd work!"  
  
  
"How sure?" asked Newton, wondering how old John was now.   
  
  
"Umm.. " Andrea rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
  
"Not good enough," Newton told her firmly, "shut it down. I don't want to see this project operating again."   
  
  
"Yes sir," Andrea lowered her gaze defeatedly and Newton left the lab to find Blaylock.  
  
  
*  
  
  
John was standing by a window in a small office that wasn't being used just now, so Newton closed the door and approached him with full intentions of chewing him out. John looked around and saw Newton stalking angrily towards him, his gaze lowered and he knew the project had been permanently shut down for good this time.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," John spoke before Newton could vocalize how upset he was, "I just wanted to be warm for you."   
  
  
Newton hesitated, standing beside John and feeling their fingers entwine as Blaylock reached for his hand silently. Newton rested his head against Blaylock's arm, sighing audibly but decided against shouting at him. He didn't like to raise his voice anyway, not if he could help it.  
  
  
"I fell in love with _you_ John," Newton reminded him, "not your body temperature."   
  
  
John smiled, revealing his fangs but didn't bother to correct Newton. His innocent and often misinformed comments amused him to no end, it was so contrast to the dirty little slut he turned into when they were alone and in the mood for it.  
  
  
"If you hadn't noticed," Newton told him, "my body is not very warm, either. Heat is not exactly my strong point.. "  John had to laugh then and shook his head.  
  
  
"Oh Thomas," he wiped a tear of amusement from the corner of his eye, "that's not what I meant."   
  
  
He turned and pulled Newton into a soft kiss, trailing his hand up under Newton's shirt. Newton hummed softly, deepening the kiss with his tongue and John felt his knees weaken. As they drew back, eyes lowering to gaze at each other's lips, John smiled sadly.  
  
  
"I can't be alive for you," John said quietly, "I'm never going to die, Thomas. I have watched more than one person grow old and leave this world without me, I've never really cared so much until now. The thought of watching you.. "   
  
  
Thomas silenced him with another gentle kiss, his kind lived a lot longer than humans did but it was true; he would eventually get old and leave John all alone. Newton couldn't think of anything comforting to tell the vampire, so the subject was dropped for the time being. John wanted to turn Newton into a vampire, if they couldn't grow old together then they could be young forever; locked in time together for all eternity. But Newton was not human, what would happen if John bit him with the intention of turning him? Would it work? Would he die?  
  
  
It was unknown, which was why he hesitated so and hadn't attempted it nor asked Newton about it. He didn't want to risk Newton's life, so he was in two minds about it. He could enjoy what time they had left together, maybe another fifty or a hundred years.. Or he could risk it all, chancing either instant death or an eternity with his lover.  
  
  



	11. Back To Basics

  
"Let's go somewhere," Newton drew back and looked into John's troubled eyes, "just the two of us." Somehow they had lost sight of what was important between them and Newton was desperate to find it again.   
  
  
"Alright," John accepted instantly, "sounds perfect." Any excuse to just get away from it all, he had started to over think things and it was getting to him.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Newton made the arrangements and they were soon alone at a luxury resort in Thailand, John really loved it there and Newton knew this well.    
  
  
"This was a fantastic idea," Blaylock was relaxing already, standing out on the balcony and gazing up at the stars as they slowly began to dot the nighttime sky, "I _love_ Thai food.. "  Newton furrowed his brow, glancing at him sideways and John ran his tongue over his fangs.   
  
  
"Lame," Newton turned and walked back inside.   
  
  
"No sense of humor.. " John teased back, following him in.   
  
  
Newton lifted a brow at him but didn't argue. There wasn't a lot of things that amused the alien and Blaylock's jokes certainly weren't doing it for him. It was then that John realized Newton would be utterly miserable as a vampire, his natural benevolence would forever be at war with his newly introduced vampiric killer instinct. He'd probably starve to death, or do himself in to rid himself of the guilt after his first bite. He walked over to Newton and they sat down on the soft rug in front of the fire, meeting in a slow kiss until they lay on their sides, making out deeply. There was no fight for control here, no domination issues or unsettled arguments; just an atmosphere of love and togetherness.  
  
  
John unbuttoned Newton's shirt and loosened his tie, trailing his hand down over Newton's exposed chest. Newton gently arched into the soft touch, moaning quietly into John's mouth and tugging at his hips. John traced along Newton's strange ribs, down across his flat stomach and fingered his belt teasingly. Newton tossed his shirt aside while John freed him of his pants, sitting back to watch the vampire strip quickly before rejoining Newton on the rug. They shared another deep kiss, a hot flush reaching Newton's cheeks as John's fingers trailed down over his ass. There was a sudden knock on the door and a man entered the room, keeping his gaze averted and blushing profusely.   
  
  
"Room Service," he uttered quickly, setting down the tray and quietly exiting the room.   
  
  
Newton was beet red and John smiled against his lips, not breaking the kiss the entire time. John slowly withdrew and reached up, collecting a small ice cube into his hand from the tray. He placed it gently onto Newton's stomach, causing him to tense up at the sudden chill. John ran the ice up over Newton's ribs, circling around his nipples and up along his throat. Newton's eyes closed, feeling the warmth of John's tongue following the biting cold trail the ice left behind on his skin; flesh bumps appearing wherever it went. John could listen to Newton's unbridled moans all night, the gentle arch of his back and the rolling of his hips against John's was easily the most arousing behavior the vampire had experienced yet.   
  
  
A groan escaped John's lips as his tongue followed the ice cube to Newton's mouth, where a deep, sensual kiss soon had him so turned on that he almost came right then and there. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, cocks nestled against one another and hard as rocks. Grasping out for another ice cube, as this one had melted in their mouths; John trailed it right down along Newton's body. Newton uttered a loud groan of surprise as the ice trailed over his inner thigh, John's tongue now following it once more to soothe the sharpness of the biting cold trail. John pulled Newton's leg to hitch around his middle, lubricating himself quickly and pushing deeply into his willing lover. Newton rolled his eyes in pleasure, John leaned down and they locked eyes as he began to gently thrust into Newton.  
  
  
It was so quiet in the room, they could hear only the soft crackling of logs on the fire and their audible breathing; which got louder as the sex got more sensual. Foreheads touching, neither of them daring to blink, Newton's breath caught in his throat as John suddenly groaned into climax. Going down on Newton, John took his hard length into his soft mouth and began to slowly suck the throbbing member deep down into his throat. Newton arched and grasped John's head tightly, cursing desperately under his breath and bucking his hips. John lavished attention on the pulsing muscle with his tongue, enjoying Newton's unbridled moans of release as he came hard and shook with pleasure.   
  
  
" _God_ , _John!_ " Newton closed his eyes and arched his back, groaning as John continued to suck and lick at his cock.   
  
  
John then lay beside Newton, their arms tightly around one another and their bodies still pressed against each other firmly. Drawing Newton in for another deep kiss, John moaned into the softer man's mouth as they both tasted Newton's release on Blaylock's tongue and became excited by it all over again. Breaking the kiss, they touched foreheads and gazed into each other's eyes again.  
  
  
"I love you so much," Newton whispered, lightly pecking John's face all over with his soft kisses. John smiled and relished in those hot, little kisses, never would he ever grow tired of this.  
  
  



	12. On My Knees

  
It was in these quiet moments together that Blaylock appreciated just how much he owed Newton, yet the gentle creature never made him feel like he was indebted to him at all. Newton couldn't care less about what was owed to him, for nothing could compare to how John had saved him. His mind was almost in tatters when they had first met, he was just about ready to give in to the feds and just come clean about everything. It was a cop out, he knew this but the stress and the pressure had been a massive strain on him. They had made it impossible for him to finish his space program, it had been shut down on him years ago and it almost destroyed him emotionally. John's arms embraced Newton, as he'd fallen silent and was now staring at the wall.   
  
  
"Talk to me," John whispered, kissing Newton's lips briefly. It brought Newton out of his dark thoughts and a smile graced his features, John could not possibly have any idea how sorely Newton had needed someone like him right when they had met; the timing could not have been more perfect. But Newton didn't say another word, he simply cuddled up tighter and John knew to just let him rest. He didn't like it when Newton got all sullen and quiet, he would over think everything and get all worked up over things that couldn't be changed. Distraction was key here, it kept them both happy and made the bigger problems look a lot smaller for a while.   
  
  
"John?" Newton's gentle voice broke into his thoughts.   
  
  
"Hm?" John leaned down and kissed the top of his head.   
  
  
"Will you always love me?" Newton asked him, seeking reassurance and commitment, "even when I am old?"    
  
  
John smiled and put his hand under Newton's chin, making him look up. He gazed into those searching eyes that sparkled with unshed tears, knowing Newton was missing his home and his family hurt John a lot but he was always so very careful never to let Newton see this.  
  
  
"Of course," John replied without hesitation, leaning in to kiss the single tear that escaped when Newton blinked those wide, innocent eyes at him.   
  
  
Struggling with the desire to sink his fangs into such an easy meal was difficult, despite how he felt towards Newton. He had to turn away for a moment to regain his composure, closing his eyes at the sensation of Newton's soft lips upon his jawbone. John lay back into the pillows and met those seeking lips with his own, moaning softly as they made out with slow, languid kisses. Being alone and with so much privacy made it hard for them to keep their hands off each other, but this was their vacation and they could spend it doing whatever they pleased. John drew back and Newton attacked his throat with kisses, trailing them down to his chest.   
  
  
"You don't have to get old," John breathed, groaning when Newton's kisses reached his cock. Newton paused, looking up at him with desire filled eyes.  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Newton asked him, confusion erasing the lust from his delicate features.   
  
  
"I mean we could be together," John told him, stroking Newton's hair and staring into his eyes intently, "forever and ever.. " 


	13. Adding Fuel To The Fire

  
"My lifetime _is_ forever to me," Newton spoke softly, lowering his head. John lay his own head down into the pillows, arching his back and moaning as Newton enveloped his rigid cock with those soft lips.  
  
  
_"Uhh.. Ohh.. "_ John thrust his hips gently, encouraging Newton to suck harder and deep throat him.  
  
  
Newton obeyed the silent command, it wasn't easy but he could do it and was slowly getting better at it. He was purposefully slow to bring John to his climax, driving the vampire to nearly howl by the time he finally surrendered into release. Newton turned away this time, allowing Blaylock's release to spurt out onto the sheets. They then cuddled up together and simply enjoyed feeling one another pressed close.   
  
  
"You spoil me," John spoke breathlessly. Newton smiled faintly, nuzzling into his neck gently and humming softly. They relaxed and soon dozed off in each other's arms, it was such a perfect moment that neither of them wanted to ruin it by getting up.   
  
  
*    
  
  
Hours later, Newton's eyes flickered open and he turned over to see John by the window. He was gazing out into the darkness of the night, fully clothed and a tint of redness to his lips. Newton was instantly aware that he'd fed recently, so he shifted and sat up. John looked over at him and admired his naked form, stirring Newton's cheeks into a heated flush.   
  
  
"Did I wake you?" John asked quietly.  
  
  
"No," Newton replied, rubbing his eyes and yawning, "have you been out?"  
  
  
"Yes," John answered him truthfully. Newton got up off the bed and put on his pants, then he walked over to John and hugged him around the waist from behind.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Newton. John relaxed into his embrace, closing his eyes for a moment.   
  
  
"I've never fallen for someone as hard as I have fallen for you," John admitted honestly. Newton chewed his bottom lip.   
  
  
"Neither have I," he said softly.   
  
  
John turned around and gazed into Newton's eyes, it was a good feeling to know they were both on the same page here. To have such a strong sense of love and loyalty fully and whole heartedly returned to you, was absolutely incredible and so utterly terrifying all at once. There was a knock on the door and Newton glanced over as the door opened, the same man from earlier walked in with another tray. It seemed quite futile really, ordering room service when neither of them ate a great deal of anything; it was just something fun to do.  
  
  
"Thank you," Newton spoke gently, averting his gaze and blushing. The man smiled politely, his gaze meeting with John's briefly as he turned and left them to it.   
  
  
"I think he wants to join us," John mused. Newton laughed nervously, shaking his head in disbelief.   
  
  
"Absolutely not," Newton refused to entertain the fantasy. John leaned in and kissed at Newton's throat, eliciting soft moans from his willing lover.   
  
  
"John.. " Newton breathed, but his words were lost as he was drawn into a slow, sexy kiss that left them both wanting.  
  



	14. Taking Chances

  
Newton was startled by the phone as it rang, they both glanced at it and John wandered over to the food tray while Newton answered the call. Nobody knew they were here except those who were instructed to only call if there was an emergency, there were to be no calls to interrupt this little break away.   
  
  
"Yes?" Newton spoke uncertainly.  
  
  
"Mister Newton, it's Kaley.. " came Kaley's voice on the other end, "I've got something important to tell you, sir."   
  
  
"Alright," Newton frowned and John glanced up at him curiously, "go on.. "    
  
  
"I was just over at the lab I used to work in," Kaley reported, "I thought you shut down the project involving vampires, sir.. "    
  
  
"I did," Newton reassured her.  
  
  
"Well," Kaley sounded more nervous than Newton felt, "sir, they didn't stop." Newton fell silent, a quiet anger bubbling up inside of his chest.   
  
  
"But there's good news.. " Kaley added quickly, "they've done it.. "  Newton almost dropped the phone.   
  
  
"They've done what?" he demanded.   
  
  
"They've cured a vampire," Kaley replied, smiling but shaking nervously, "he's still under observation, but he seems to be perfectly fine.. "   
  
  
"Thank you, Kaley," Newton set down the phone and looked over at John.  
  
  
"What's happening?" asked John, "is it an emergency? Do we need to leave?"  Newton leaned against the wall, staring silently at him. John set down the lid of the tray and slowly approached him.   
  
  
"Thomas?" John ventured.   
  
  
"I never would have believed it, John," Newton spoke quietly. John stopped walking towards him, detecting a hint of anger in the undertone of Newton's voice.   
  
  
"How could you do this to me?" Newton asked him, pure disbelief written all over his face and betrayal glinting in his eyes.  
  
  
"I can only assume you've found out that I am still supplying the lab with vampires," John guessed.   
  
  
"After I asked you to stop!" Newton shouted, startling himself and turning away quickly. John lowered his gaze, he felt like a complete ass.  
  
  
"I'm sorry.. " John apologized, "I want this so _badly_ , Thomas.. " Newton closed his eyes, his strict policy dictated that he let John go immediately but he couldn't do it.  
  
  
"You're a _bastard_ , John," Newton spoke softly once more. John walked over to him and put his arms slowly around Newton's waist, resting his head on Newton's shoulder.   
  
  
"But I'm a _sexy_ bastard, right Thomas?" he growled into Newton's ear. Newton rolled his eyes, turning towards John and looking into the vampire's eyes.   
  
  
"We have to go back," Newton told him.   
  
  
"Are you firing me?" asked John. They both stared at one another for a long, silent moment.   
  
  
"No, John," Newton answered him at last, "the project was a success. They've found a cure."  
  



	15. Trouble

  
John was not sure how to feel, he didn't say anything as they left the hotel and was even silent during the trip back to the office. When they arrived, Newton hesitated and stared at the building nervously. John stood by his side and caught him as his knees buckled.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" John asked him. Newton felt a flood of emotions coming from the building, anxiety and fear were paramount amidst all others.  
  
  
"Something's not right," Newton replied weakly, "we can't go inside.. "  
  
  
He turned back towards the car and John helped him to get back into it, he heard shouting and closed the car door. John turned to see some people running out of the building towards him, they had guns and were shouting for him not to move. Newton turned his face away from the window as John showed the unwelcome visitors what happened when you messed with an angry vampire, but this was not the way to solve problems; it was only going to cause bigger ones. These people would be missed almost certainly, it was going to take a miracle and a lot of fast thinking to be able to cover up these deaths. Newton closed his eyes, trying not to listen to the garbled screams or the sounds of rending flesh, snapping bones and slumping bodies.  
  
  
After a while, it was quiet and John stood staring at the bodies on the ground, blood filled his senses and he felt exhilarated by it. Newton stepped out of the car, his hand over his mouth and nose in an attempt to keep his composure. John turned to look at him, a wildness in his gaze that Newton hadn't ever seen before. John's clothes were spattered with blood, he approached Newton and backed him up against the car. Newton tensed up as John leaned in and ran his tongue along the length of his neck up to his ear, pausing to growl softly into it.  
  
  
"John.. " Newton was uneasy at this point, "John, please.. _Ah!"_ John's grip on his upper arms was causing Newton a lot of pain, his knees weakened and he felt afraid. The look of fear in Newton's eyes seemed to snap John out of his trance, he instantly let go of Newton's arms and stepped back from him.  
  
  
"Sorry," John mumbled, averting his eyes ashamedly.  
  
  
"Let's go inside," Newton forgave him at once, "I think they've all.. "  He glanced down at the bodies.   
  
  
".. Gone now," Newton finished his sentence and started towards the building. John followed silently after him, lifting his hand to his mouth and slowly licking his fingers clean. Things seemed pretty normal once they got inside, Kaley rushed over to greet them and apologized profusely for luring them back under false pretenses.  
  
  
"They had a gun to my head!" she sobbed, "oh my gosh, Mister Blaylock! Are you alright?!"   
  
  
"I'm fine," John replied, "this.. Isn't my blood.. "   
  
  
"Wow," Kaley breathed, "you must be the best bodyguard Mister Newton's ever had!" Newton smiled faintly.  
  
  
"The cure, Kaley?" Newton prompted her.  
  
  
"There isn't one," Kaley lowered her gaze, "but there is something.. " She led them to the lab, where the other workers were nervously avoiding Newton's scrutinizing stare. Kaley picked up a vial, holding it out for Newton to examine.  
  
  
"The effects seem to be permanent," Kaley told him, "once the vampires were given this by injection, the sunlight stopped bothering them and they could eat food, but they're still vampires and they still crave blood..  Only less often."  Newton looked at John, who was taking it all in silently.  
  
  
"What do you think, John?" Newton asked him. John took the vial and looked at it, then his eyes met with Kaley's.  
  
  
"Side effects?" John asked her.  
  
  
"None that we've noticed," Kaley replied, "they actually seem quite happy."  
  
  
"Thank you, Kaley," Newton smiled at her, "how much were you involved in all of this?"   
  
  
"I've only just found out," Kaley replied, "please don't fire them, sir.. They meant well." Newton looked at John, then he left and Kaley sighed audibly.  
  
  
"Is he upset?" she asked, worried.  
  
  
"I'll talk to him," John reassured her, "you should all get some sleep."  John turned and followed after Newton to their bedroom, but not before pocketing a syringe from the lab. In the bedroom, Newton watched as John prepared to give himself the injection.  
  
  
"I expect this will change a lot of things for us," John said to the silent alien. Newton averted his gaze as the syringe went into John's arm, then John leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Newton watched him uncertainly, curious to know if it had worked but unable to speak. John groaned and sank to the floor, Newton got up and walked over to him; kneeling down beside his immortal lover.  
  
  
"John?" Newton tried to rouse him, "John?"  Was it all a trap? Had the serum been tampered with? Newton's hands trembled with anxiety, his gaze never leaving the vampire's chest as it rose and fell gently but John did not open his eyes.


	16. Changes

  
Hours later, John finally woke up and Newton breathed a sigh of relief. He had not left John's side for even a moment, now he was curious to know if the serum had worked. John slowly got to his feet, feeling somewhat different.  
  
  
"Let's go outside," John suggested, his gaze flicking to the tinted windows and noticing it was daytime.  
  
  
Newton slipped his arms around John, closing his eyes and feeling John embrace him in return. It had been a worrisome few hours for the softer man, he would be perfectly happy now to just get into bed and cuddle. They stayed like this for several minutes, then John slowly pulled back and Newton reluctantly followed him outside.  
  
  
John emerged from the building, blinking in the brightness of the mid morning sun. Newton had his tinted glasses on and handed John an extra pair, because the sun could take some getting used to out here. John was smiling widely, his fangs glinting in the daylight. They walked together to a nearby grassy area, a sort of garden park where they could sit and be alone.  
  
  
"How do you feel?" Newton asked.  
  
  
"Amazing," John replied, "the sun.. it.. it's warm.. " Newton touched John's hand, but it still felt cold like ice.  
  
  
"Let's get something to eat!" John stood up and they made their way into a small cafe across the road.  
  
  
Sitting at a booth in the corner, John ordered a lot of different things but Newton just asked for the salad and a glass of water. He didn't like sugar, or anything with preservatives or fat in it. Sometimes he ate potatoes, but not very often because he only had the one human disguise and he couldn't just go out and buy a new one if he could no longer squeeze himself into it. John looked very nervous as the food was set down before him, he picked up a fork and speared a piece of fish. He smelled it and licked it, then he shoved it into his mouth and ate it.  
  
  
"How is it?" asked Newton, smiling at him amusedly. John was making strange faces as he tried the different foods upon his plate, he even stole some from Newton's portion of the meal but Newton didn't protest.  
  
  
"Everything tastes so good!" John answered him at last. Newton wasn't so sure about that, he much preferred the food back home where the textures were much softer and lightly crumbly.  
  
  
"Are you going to eat that?" John asked Newton, who shook his head and laughed quietly as John pulled his plate across the table to tuck in.  
  
  
"Amazing," John uttered with his mouth full, "incredible.. Oh, wow..  Have you tried this??"  Newton watched him silently, still amused by the whole thing.  
  
  
"You're going to make yourself ill," Newton cautioned John, who now had a mouthful of almost everything all at once. A vampire's appetite was quite large and food was not a satisfying supplement for blood, so John would feel the need to consume far more than he probably should.  
  
  
"I'll stop," John promised, "after the soup.. "  Newton leaned back and relaxed, just watching in fascination as the vampire experienced food for the first time in an unknown number of years.  
  
  



	17. Evening Heat

  
That afternoon, Newton and Blaylock stood out at the end of a pier overlooking the ocean.   
  
  
"This is my favorite place to come and think," Newton said quietly.   
  
  
"It looks so different during the day," John replied, gazing out at the water as it glittered with sunlight.   
  
  
He knelt down and watched some fish just under the surface of the water, Newton's gaze flicked to the horizon and felt homesick for a brief moment before John stood up again and embraced him from behind. They held hands and walked down to the sand, sitting side by side and watching the boats in the distance.   
  
  
"I remember making sandcastles when I was a child," John broke the silence. Newton looked at him strangely, unable to comprehend the notion of living in a castle made of sand.   
  
  
"What's that look for?" asked John.   
  
  
"You built entire castles when you were so small?" Newton puzzled. John laughed, shaking his head gently.   
  
  
"Tell me you're not serious?" John ventured, "you've never made sandcastles?"  Newton fell silent, watching John get up and head closer to the water.   
  
  
"What are you doing, John?" Newton called.   
  
  
"Come on," John beckoned him to follow, kneeling down in the wet sand, "I want to show you.. "   
  
  
Newton sighed and followed him over to the shore, kneeling down alongside John and watching him start to pile up sand. John sculpted the sand into the base of the castle, Newton started to get the idea and smiled faintly.  
  
  
"Will it have turrets?" Newton asked.   
  
  
"Of course," John nodded, "what castle doesn't? Hey, start digging a moat, would you?"   
  
  
"A moat?" Newton sat back, looking at the half finished castle and then at the water nearby, "oh.. A-Alright.. "    
  
  
By the time they were done, it was almost sunset but they were so engrossed with what they were doing; neither of them seemed to notice.   
  
  
"We need a bit more seaweed or something over here," John scrutinized.  
  
  
"I have another shell," Newton shrugged.  
  
  
"That'll do," John took it and stuck it into the castle, "perfect.. " They stood back to admire their creation, neither of them wore shoes, socks nor shirts by this time.   
  
  
"It looks almost good enough to live in," John mused with a grin.   
  
  
"Will it stay here forever?" asked Newton. John slipped his arm around Newton's waist, feeling the tired alien's head come to rest upon his shoulder.  
  
  
"I expect the tide will wash it away tonight," John told him quietly.  
  
  
"Oh," Newton lowered his gaze.   
  
  
"But we can always make another one," John suggested. Newton smiled again.  
  
  
"I'd like that," he said softly.   
  
  
John kissed the top of his head, then Newton pulled away and they sat in the sand together once more; laying down to make out in the near darkness of the onsetting night. Newton was on his back with John leaning over him, the water began to lap and tickle at their bodies but they barely took any notice of it. The night was especially warm, so the cool water was quite a welcome feeling on their heated skin. John's leg was between Newton's thighs, pressing into his groin and causing him to moan softly into the deep kiss. Newton shifted so that he could do the same to John, their bodies pressing more tightly together.


	18. Sex On The Beach

  
As the tide crept in slowly, the night became ever darker and they were isolated on the beach without another living soul to disturb them until morning. Newton hadn't ever experienced such a public display of affection before, despite the fact that there wasn't anyone else around; he still felt strange being intimate outside. For Newton, such intimacy was meant to be private and behind closed doors. John wasn't particularly bothered at all where they chose to be together, so long as they were both comfortable. John broke away from the kiss, gazing down into Newton's wide eyes as the vampire's hands trailed down to stroke Newton's hard cock through his pants.  
  
  
"Your pants are wet," John purred seductively, "we should get them off before you catch a cold.. " Newton stared at him with those innocent eyes as John unbuckled his belt and slipped the pants down to his ankles.  
  
  
"John," Newton said quietly, "I don't catch colds.. "   
  
  
John smiled at him, fangs glinting in the soft light of the moon above them.  
  
  
"I know," John whispered back, running his hand up along Newton's thigh and then sitting back to take off his own pants. Newton watched him with a worried expression, glancing around quickly but he could see nobody else around.  
  
  
_"John!"_ hissed Newton, cautiously.  
  
  
John offered him a half smile and Newton realized John didn't care if anyone was watching, his cheeks suddenly grew hot as his gaze averted from the vampire's. John leaned down over Newton, sensing reluctance from the timid alien. His fingers lightly feathered along Newton's arousal, knowing that he was super sensitive to touch and would feel it regardless. Newton slowly returned his gaze to meet with John's, he wore an expression of wonder and curiosity.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Newton breathed, his eyes closing as John's touch became firmer, _"uhh.. "_    
  
  
John hummed and leaned down to capture Newton's parted lips with his own, feeling Newton's hands come to rest upon his ribs. Newton arched his back as John moved to kiss his throat, his fingers curling around Newton's cock tightly to further excite him and weaken his resolve not to do this outdoors. Newton's audible gasps and slightly quickened breathing encouraged John, who also kept an eye on the rising waters around them. The feel of the cool water helped Newton to relax and just go with it, John certainly knew what he was doing..   Newton then felt John's lips pressing against his ear, his eyes rolled and he moaned softly.  
  
  
"I'm going to _take_ you," John whispered hotly, igniting Newton's cheeks aflame once more, "right here on the beach.. "   
  
  
He ran his tongue along Newton's neck, sending shivers through the slighter man's body. Newton was trembling lightly, his eyes slowly opened as John reached over to his discarded trousers and took out a small bottle of lubrication. It was a curious thing to carry around in one's pocket all the time, but the vampire was optimistic and would never be caught without it so long as Newton was permissible.  
  
  
Once he was ready, John poised his body over Newton's and carefully lowered himself down. He encouraged Newton to turn around, running his hands over the smooth flesh as it was presented to him. Newton lowered his head, feeling his face growing hotter than ever as John began to tongue his ass. His eyes slowly closed, the sensation was still quite new to him but not at all uncomfortable. John grasped Newton's hips firmly, tongue fucking him until Newton's unbridled moans grew higher in pitch. John straightened up and nudged his lubricated cock into Newton's now softened entrance, finding it a lot easier now that Newton was so relaxed.  
  
  
Unable to take much more, Newton's arms began to shake under the strain of supporting himself. John pulled him up so that Newton's back was pressing against John's chest, taking the pressure off Newton's arms for a while. Newton leaned his head back onto John's shoulder, John's mouth closed around Newton's throat and began to suck and kiss at the softness of his skin. Newton groaned deeply, pushing back with his hips as John began to thrust deeper into him. John slid his hand down to Newton's rigid cock, stroking it to relieve the strain; his other arm draped around Newton's chest to keep him upright. Newton's breathing became heavier, his moans quite loud by now and John smiled against the heated flesh of his helpless lover.  
  
  
Newton reached up with both hands, grasping fistfuls of John's hair very tightly. John growled fiercely at the almost violent tugging, yet the pain was sensual to him and he soon shook into climax with a surprised cry of pleasure. It seemed that Newton knew exactly what he was doing, too.  
  
  
_"Uhh, damn!"_ John groaned, his eyes closing in pleasure.  
  
  
Slowly, he pulled out of Newton and they lay down once more in the rising waters of the tide. Newton cupped John's face and planted a soft kiss on his lips, John smiled darkly and used the lubrication on Newton's cock for him. Newton hummed and moaned, kissing John's throat with increasing intensity and thrusting his hips; almost losing it right then and there. John pulled away and Newton grasped his hips, nudging himself in quickly. John growled at the urgent movements of his highly aroused lover, suppressing the instinct to top Newton and relaxing into the softer man's embrace. Newton couldn't help feeling excited by the water all around them, feeling it lap at his heated body and hearing it splash at their movements. The element of danger at being discovered was gone from his mind, too intoxicated by John to care if anyone saw them.  
  
  
John grasped handfuls of sand as Newton slowly started fucking him, his head thrown back and lips parted in soft growls that gave way to hapless groans of pleasure. Newton dug his fingernails gently into John's flesh, knowing the pain excited and aroused the vampire. John's head lowered submissively as he felt himself growing hard again, cursing under his breath as pre cum glistened at the tip of his cock. Newton's hand slid down over John's stomach, grasping the hardening member firmly and pumping it with each thrust of his own hips. John swore again, listening to Newton's soft moans that increased in desperation as he came closer to his own climax.  
  
  
Twisting around, John fell onto his back into the sand. His arms enveloped Newton, keeping their bodies chest to chest as Newton continued to thrust deeply into him. Their bodies ground together, trapping John's cock and rubbing against it sensuously; their lips fused in a messy, open mouthed kiss with clashing teeth and probing tongues. Their breath exploded from their mouths, each grasping one another's hair tightly as they both jolted into surrender almost simultaneously. Backs arched, eyes closed and teeth bared, they surrendered to one another and came down slowly with legs entwined and arms embracing each other tightly.  
  
  
The night was still and silent, only their heavy breathing and the sound of the gentle waves lapping the shore could be heard as they collapsed together into the sand; chests heaving. Laying naked on their backs, side by side, they held hands and stared up into the starlit sky. The water cooled their bodies and eventually made Newton start to shiver, so John sat up and insisted they get back to their bedroom where it was warmer. They put their clothes back on without another word, pausing to embrace and kiss deeply by the shore before heading back for a much desired hot shower.  
  



	19. Ghost Lab

One evening, John ventured a little further into the complex than he ever had before. Regular food was great but it didn't fill him up and it didn't give him that satisfied feeling that blood always did. He came across an old door that looked like it hadn't been opened up in years, so he forced it to open just enough for him to be able to squeeze through and he ventured down the flight of stairs that he found just behind the door. He could see perfectly in the near pitch darkness that greeted him, the silence was deafening and yet he could smell something to eat down here.  
  
  
He quickly realized it was just blood spatters, they were very old now but were clearly never mopped up. The entire area was huge, but empty. It seemed like a huge waste of building space, this could easily become a research lab or something; it was massive down here! But there were no people, plenty of equipment though..  It was as though the place had been suddenly abandoned in a huge hurry. After a while, he gave up and left the strange place to it's darkness and secrets. He was sure that if Newton was aware of this place, he had his reasons for abandoning it. But it felt a little too strange to Blaylock, why abandon all this obviously expensive equipment? He emerged from the old door, shoved it closed and stood back.  
  
  
It blended in almost perfectly with the wall, if the paint hadn't faded and started to crack, Blaylock easily could have just walked on by without ever noticing it. He turned and continued on walking, intent on getting himself a bite to eat before returning to Newton's office.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Newton was not in the office when John returned, he looked around but all he could see were mountains of blueprints all over his desk.  
  
  
"Thomas?" John ventured.   
  
  
"Under here," Newton's voice came from the unfolded stack of prints.  
  
  
Amusedly, John smiled and began to fold up the prints until he found Newton underneath them. He was poring over the blueprints, clearly frazzled and annoyed.  
  
  
"What are you looking for?" asked John.  
  
  
"I'm trying to find some free rooms," Newton replied, trying hard to ignore the drop of blood at the corner of Blaylock's mouth when he glanced up from his papers, "but it's all being used right now." He leaned back in his chair and sighed, running his hands through his hair and closing his eyes tiredly.  
  
  
"Well I don't know if it's what you're after," John reported, "but I've found an entire floor completely abandoned, it's not on this wing but I can take you there if you like?"   
  
  
"An entire _floor?"_ Newton opened his eyes, "John, I've never asked for an entire floor to be evacuated.. "   
  
  
"Then you should probably come and see this for yourself," John replied, "it's an underground level of the building and.. "   
  
  
"Underground level?" Newton furrowed his brow, "I've just been over every blueprint there is and I've not seen any such thing, John!"  John shrugged.  
  
  
"I'm not pulling your leg," John insisted, "it's really there."  Newton hesitated, he didn't like this but he was curious and so he agreed to go with John and see what all this fuss was about.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Descending the stairs, Newton and Blaylock were met with the same eerie silence that had greeted Blaylock earlier. Newton switched on the lights, a lot of them didn't work and the ones that did were dull and flickered a lot.  
  
  
"I thought it was strange that all of this equipment was just left down here," John explained, gesturing around them, "it looks expensive."   
  
  
"This can't be right," Newton looked baffled and struggled to understand, "this equipment is all highly experimental, it should never have been put to regular use."   
  
  
"What was this place?" John poked at a machine, it was rusted and dusty and he was almost certain there had been something dead inside of it once; the smell was faint but there.  
  
  
"It's a Genetics Lab," Newton guessed by the equipment and the cages of different sizes; some of which still held the bones of their hapless captives. John ventured over to a large cage, where a human skeleton was curled up in the corner.  
  
  
"This is really creeping me out, Thomas," John said quietly. Newton startled when they heard a sudden loud bang, John glanced up quickly and Newton's eyes were wide open.  
  
  
"What was that?" asked Newton.  
  
  
"I'll go and see," John told him, "stay here.. " John went back upstairs, returning shortly with a grim expression.  
  
  
"The door's jammed," he reported, "I can't get it open."   
  
  
"We're trapped down here?" asked Newton. John nodded.  
  
  
"I'm afraid so," he replied, "it's stuck fast."  
  
  
Newton leaned against the wall, nobody knew they were down there. They weren't even supposed to be here, the entire floor simply did not exist..


	20. Let Us Out!

"There has to be another way out," Newton spoke hopefully, "we'll just have to find it."   
  
  
"Sounds like a plan," John agreed, "do you want to split up?"   
  
  
"No," Newton shook his head gently, "how big could this place possibly be?"    
  
  
John followed Newton out of the lab and into a hallway, they suddenly felt very tiny standing there. Before them was a strange layout, almost like a maze. Every corner they turned, there were doors all along the walls and huge windows that were so blackened with grime they could barely see inside the rooms. What little they could see, disturbed them until the hairs on the back of their necks stood on end. Finally, they emerged from the multitude of corridors and came to a huge, metal door.   
  
  
"This might be a way out," John grabbed the handle and tried it. It was rusted and stuck, but it groaned and buckled under the pressure he was putting onto it and eventually, it slowly creaked open. Newton reached inside and flicked the light switch, only one light came on but it was bright enough to reveal a single, metal container in the middle of an otherwise empty room. It stood taller than the two of them, took up most of the room by itself and there were tiny slots along the top with bars in them.   
  
  
"What do you suppose used to be in here?" John wondered, approaching the metal box. He paused, holding out his arm to stop Newton from continuing.   
  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Newton.  
  
  
"Something's still in there," John said softly, "I can hear it breathing.. "  Newton had sensitive hearing, he fell silent and listened. Sure enough, he could hear a soft wheezing sound coming from inside the box.  
  
  
"There.. There's more than one," Newton figured.   
  
  
John nodded, but what was it?  Slowly, a hand reached up to one of the slots and long fingers curled around the bars. The skin was a dull grey and the fingernails were gnarled and yellow. Newton and Blaylock stood back, the sudden stench was overpowering and Newton had to turn away and take some deep breaths to quell his churning stomach.   
  
  
"Leeet uuussss oouuut!" a voice croaked and hissed from the metal box, sounding like someone who had dust in their throat.   
  
  
The wheezing grew louder as the others inside began to realize someone was standing outside the box. Newton stared and gaped at the metal container, unable to move or even think at that point.  
  
  
"Who.. Who is in there?" John ventured, his knees feeling weak with nerves.   
  
  
"Leeet uuussss oouuut!" the voices all hissed in unison, the hand grasping the bars of the tiny slot shook it hard.   
  
  
The entire container groaned and creaked, shuddering dangerously. It didn't look very secure, time had weakened the metal terribly. Newton swallowed dryly, walking slowly towards the box.   
  
  
"Thomas, no.. " John grasped his arm, "it's dangerous.. "     
  
  
"They're trapped inside that box, John.. " Newton insisted, "we should open it up.. "    
  
  
"They're clearly not human!" John argued. Newton wrenched free of his grasp.   
  
  
"Neither are we!" Newton raised his voice.   
  
  
John lowered his gaze, the box began to shake and scraping sounds could now be heard within as the creatures inside began to get excited.   
  
  
"We've been stuck in this rancid tin for years!" a second voice came from the container.  
  
  
It sounded like this creature had holes in his throat, his voice was raspy and very wheezy. Whatever was in there, John had no doubts in his mind that they'd be extremely pissed off.   
  
  
"Why was this place abandoned?" John asked them.  
  
  
"Let us out!" the second voice bargained, "..and we will tell you."   
  
  
Newton glanced at Blaylock, neither of them certain of what to do next. Let them out and risk being killed, or walk away and burn the entire floor?   
  
  
  



	21. Trust Us..

Logically, these things had to be very tall because the top of the metal box was at the ceiling, it wouldn't be wise to just let them out unwittingly.  
  
  
"What are you?" asked Newton, taking a few steps closer, "why are you here?"   
  
  
"We don't know what we are," the second voice wheezed, "we were created here in this lab and have known no other life outside of it's walls."   
  
  
Blaylock watched the box carefully, listening and thinking about what would be the best course of action to take. He'd killed so often, walking away and leaving these creatures to rot did not bother him at all. Newton was more sensitive to the matter, that was Blaylock's biggest hurdle right now.  
  
  
"Thomas, let's get going," Blaylock tried again, "we need to find a way out of here."  
  
  
"John, what if it were us in there?" Newton replied, looking at him with an accusing stare, "we can't just leave them!"   
  
  
"They're locked up for a reason!" John argued, "why else would they be in that box?"   
  
  
"It is true," the second voice admitted, "we were once very fearsome indeed, but that was a long time ago. We are mere shadows of our former selves, weakened by starvation.. We pick bits of our own flesh to consume in order to survive, though I know not why we bother.. "   
  
  
Newton got even closer to the box, he reached out and tentatively placed his palm down flat onto the cold metal.  
  
  
"Wait a minute," Blaylock furrowed his brow, "you're in a metal box with no way out, you've got to be swimming around in your own excrement in there.. "   
  
  
"Yesss," the first voice now spoke up once more, "can you not sssmell it?"   
  
  
"I can," Blaylock reasoned, "yet you have open wounds and are not dead of infection? Thomas, step back from there, something isn't right.. "   
  
  
Newton looked around at Blaylock and suddenly, a thick, oozing yellow tentacle shot out from one of the slots and curled itself quickly around Newton's throat. His hands grasped at it at once, but it was too slippery to hold onto and it squeezed his throat tightly until he stopped struggling and just tried to focus on gasping for air.  
  
  
"Let usss out!" the first voice warned Blaylock.  
  
  
Blaylock growled, baring his fangs defensively. He leapt at the oozing tentacle and sank his fangs into it deeply, eliciting a high pitched, ear splitting shriek from within the metal container. The thing let go of Newton and John hauled him back towards the door and out of reach, then he turned and spat the yellow ooze out of his mouth; retching in disgust. Newton was shaking, his eyes wide and his cheeks aflame in embarrassment for having trusted them.  
  
  
"Please," a third voice came from the box, it sounded quite sad, "we're just desperate, you'd have done the same.. "   
  
  
Blaylock wiped his mouth with his sleeve, but he was done here.  
  
  
"Let's go," he urged Newton, "don't listen to their lies anymore, come on babe.. "  
  
  
Newton turned and walked slowly away from the room with Blaylock, but his gaze never left the metal box until they had turned the corner. He was so torn, in two minds about the entire ordeal.  
  
  
"Those creatures are here by no fault of their own, John," Newton said quietly, leaning against the wall and rubbing his throat carefully, "we cannot knowingly walk away and leave them."   
  
  
They both startled when a string of loud bangs came from the room they had just left, the most frightening of which was a loud clatter as something hit the floor. Newton held his breath and his gaze met with Blaylock's.   
  
  
"I think.. " Blaylock whispered softly, "they've just escaped."  
  
  



	22. The Mercy Killing

With the box now open, the air around them quickly became rancid and made breathing without vomiting very difficult for them both.  
  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Blaylock, covering his mouth and nose with his arm. Newton looked towards the hallway.  
  
  
"We could go back the way we came in," Newton suggested, "we know there's a door that way."   
  
  
"But it's stuck!" Blaylock reminded him, "I'm not joking, I can't get it open.. "  Newton returned his wide eyed stare to the vampire and swallowed dryly.  
  
  
"John," Newton spoke gently, "shouldn't those things be here by now?"  Blaylock looked behind himself, but the things from the metal box had yet to make an appearance. He turned back to Newton.  
  
  
"Let's go and see," Blaylock suggested. So they ventured back to where the box was situated and Blaylock peered first around the corner.  
  
  
"What do you see, John?" asked Newton. Blaylock grabbed Newton's arm and forced him back behind himself.  
  
  
"John, I want to see!" Newton complained. Blaylock turned to him and looked Newton in the eyes.  
  
  
"I'm going in," Blaylock told him firmly, "stay put and don't look, alright?"  Newton frowned.  
  
  
"I just want to see them," Newton tried to get around him but John held him tight, making him wince.  
  
  
"Promise me you won't look, damnit!" Blaylock insisted, "please, Thomas.. "  Newton's innocent gaze stared back at the vampire and he slowly nodded.  
  
  
"Alright, John," Newton promised reluctantly, his gaze filled with curiosity and wonder, "I won't look."  Blaylock touched Newton's face gently and let go of his arm, smiling faintly at him.  
  
  
"I'll be back," Blaylock said to the nervous young alien, "just.. wait here."   
  
  
Newton leaned against the wall, temptation weighing heavily in his chest but Blaylock would not have told him to stay put so firmly if it wasn't seriously important that Newton remain where he was.  
  
  
Blaylock slowly approached the mass of what looked like several people had been melded together with a very large octopus, he likened the scene to some plastic toys having been melted in a microwave. There were a few visible body parts, the most disturbing of which were the faces.  
  
  
"We can't move!" said one of the faces, turning it's eyes to Blaylock as he knelt down beside the heaving, hulking mass of flesh.  
  
  
"You are too weak," Blaylock explained, his gaze trailing over the abomination, it'd never have been able to move, even if it were strong and healthy.  
  
  
"Help usssss!" hissed a face close to the floor, it's gaze lifting to meet Blaylock's imploringly.  
  
  
"I can't," Blaylock replied, reaching out to touch the thing curiously.  
  
  
If Newton had seen this, his mind would not have been able to accept the cruelty. It would have shattered him, which is why Blaylock had insisted that he not come in or even peer around the corner. Glancing back over his shoulder, Blaylock was relieved to see that Newton had kept his word, something this terrible would have shut down the fragile alien's grasp of what was right and wrong. It'd send his emotional state into turmoil, Blaylock would lose him for sure, he just knew it.  
  
  
"Then set usss free," yet another face spoke to Blaylock and he sighed heavily at the thought.  
  
  
His gaze darkened, there was nothing more that anyone could do for this thing nor for the innocent people who were somehow tricked or forced into it. He looked up at a large, gaping hole that kept opening and closing. It wheezed in, then blew out and Blaylock realized this was how it breathed. His gaze traveled over the entire mass, chunks of flesh were missing everywhere from all over it. He slowly stood up and reached over with both hands, holding the now gasping hole shut tight. The mass shuddered and it's tentacles began to flail, one curled around his waist but it's grip was weak. It took less than a minute, then everything went still. Blaylock let go of the thing and stood back, staring at the unmoving mass. There was a sudden shiver, a long sigh and then nothing more. It was dead. 


	23. Quest For Answers

Newton looked around as Blaylock returned to his side, his eyes questioning.  
  
  
"Let's go," Blaylock said to him, walking off. Newton glanced over his shoulder, curious to see what was back there.  
  
  
"Thomas," Blaylock called. Newton looked at him and Blaylock gestured for Newton to come along, so Newton reluctantly followed after Blaylock, glancing every so often over his shoulder and wondering just what the Hell was back there?  
  
  
"John," Newton caught up to him, "John!"  Blaylock kept walking, wanting to get as far away from that room as he could.  
  
  
"John, please!" Newton insisted. Blaylock finally stopped and looked at him.  
  
  
"John, you're shaking," Newton pointed out. Blaylock looked down at his hands, he hadn't realized it had affected him so deeply.  
  
  
"What did you see, John?" Newton asked him, searching his eyes with that tantalizingly innocent stare of his. It drove Blaylock crazy, he simply had to have that gentle creature in his bed every time he saw that look but now was not the time nor was this the place.  
  
  
"I can smell fresh air," Blaylock avoided the question, "it's this way.. "  Newton watched him turn away, then followed him once more and kept his questions to himself for the time being.  
  
  
Eventually, they got out of the strange lab and Blaylock rushed off. Newton closed the door and looked back at it, it was almost as well hidden as the first one they'd stumbled upon. He went to his office, determined to discover who was in charge of that secret place and fire all who were involved, or knew anything about it. Blaylock ordered that the equipment be salvaged and the entire area down there was condemned, to be filled in with cement over the next several days.  
  
  
He returned to Newton's office some hours later, finding Newton in a heated discussion over the phone with a man who seemed to know more than he was letting on about the lab. Blaylock slowly walked around the office, until Newton swore and hung up the phone. He watched as Newton stood up and kicked over his paper-bin, Blaylock smiled at the seething anger that emanated from the usually non aggressive alien.  
  
  
"I'm shutting down this entire section," Newton growled. Blaylock faltered, his smile fading.  
  
  
"You can't shut down an entire compound over this, Thomas," Blaylock tried.  
  
  
"Oh no?" Newton flashed him an angry stare, "why not? I was betrayed in such a big way, John!"   
  
  
"I can see that," Blaylock approached him slowly, "but thousands of innocent people will be out of a job, babe.. You wouldn't be so heartless..  "   
  
  
Newton hesitated, thinking of their families and how he would come across if they complained to the newspapers. He sighed and Blaylock drew him into a tight embrace.  
  
  
"We'll find the guilty parties," Blaylock promised him softly, "then we will deal with them accordingly."  Newton relaxed into Blaylock's arms, closing his eyes wearily.  
  
  
"I'd like that, John," Newton said quietly, "I'm really glad you're in my life."  
  
  
Newton was well aware that he could sometimes be blindsided by rage, or be taken advantage of because he was too trusting and he knew that Blaylock always had his back, no matter what. Blaylock drew back and gazed into Newton's innocent eyes once more, unable to resist his urges a moment longer and leaning in to claim Newton's slightly parted lips into a deep, slow kiss.  
  
  
_"Mmm..!?"_ Newton uttered a soft, surprised moan into Blaylock's mouth, arousing the vampire, who grumbled a growl in response and tightened his grip.  
  
  



	24. Mess With My Head

Newton pulled back, looking at Blaylock with a puzzled expression.  
  
  
"John?" Newton ventured curiously. Blaylock placed one hand carefully around Newton's throat, his urges rising as Newton's eyes widened in fear. Newton tried to move away, but the grip on his throat tightened slightly and made him hesitate.  
  
  
"Do you have any idea what you do to me, Thomas?" Blaylock whispered softly, sliding his hand down from Newton's throat and around to the back of his neck firmly.  
  
  
Newton swallowed nervously, feeling Blaylock's other hand snake around his waist to clutch at his ass. Newton's quiet gasp further excited the vampire, who hauled the startled alien tightly against his body.  
  
  
"John.. _Hnnh_.. " Newton moaned as Blaylock began to kiss and suck at his neck, pulling his shirt down and ripping it to expose Newton's bare shoulder.  
  
  
Newton gripped onto John's coat and closed his eyes as Blaylock's tongue washed over his bare flesh, feeling the fangs gently grazing but never sinking in. A deep rumbling came from Blaylock's throat, he tore open Newton's shirt and thrust him against the wall, drawing back to gaze into those wide, questioning eyes once more.  
  
  
"I.. I'm.. " Blaylock tried to explain but he shook with restraint and growled again.  
  
  
"John.. " Newton whispered, "I'm getting really nervous right now.. "  Blaylock shut his eyes tightly, letting the faint smell of fear tantalize him. Newton tried to get free, groaning when Blaylock gently thrust his knee right between his legs.   
  
  
_"Mmm.. Uhh.._ John.. " Newton moaned, parting his thighs as Blaylock pressed a little harder with his knee, _"oohh.. "_    
  
  
Blaylock trailed kisses down Newton's throat and over his chest, languidly kissing down his stomach and flicking out his tongue just above Newton's belt and he smiled as the muscles there tensed up. Blaylock slowly lifted his gaze, meeting with Newton's worried stare and becoming further aroused by Newton's sudden gulp. Blaylock roughly pulled Newton's trousers to his ankles, showing no regard for the expensive suit as he tore them and tossed them aside. He stood back to gaze at Newton, who he thought looked quite beautiful standing there up against the wall, his bare chest heaving lightly as his torn shirt lay ripped open.  
  
  
Blaylock's gaze traveled down to Newton's semi erect cock, clearly excited despite his obvious nervousness at the dangerous instability of the situation. Newton thought it wise not to move, his gaze lowered as Blaylock stared appreciatively at his naked form, he felt so exposed..  Blaylock clenched his teeth as Newton's innocent stare dared to meet his darkening gaze, noticing the light shiver that now worked it's way through Newton's body.  
  
  
Was it nerves? Or anticipation? Was Newton genuinely afraid right now, or simply playing along?


	25. Say My Name

No safe word had been uttered as of yet, so Blaylock slowly approached Newton, who was shakily waiting to see what would happen next. Blaylock pushed Newton's shoulders into the wall, kissing the right one and trailing his tongue along Newton's throat right up to his ear.   
  
  
_"Mmm,_ Thomasss.. " Blaylock hissed into his ear, his tone deep and seductive, "I'm going to make your knees _buckle_.. "  Newton's eyes rolled closed, his breathing steadily quickening.   
  
  
"Yes, John.. " Newton breathed softly.  Blaylock growled into his ear, sending a thrill down his spine.  
  
  
"You're going to come so _hard_.. " Blaylock whispered, reaching down to squeeze Newton's hardening cock.   
  
  
_"Hnnh,_ y-yes, J-John.. " Newton stumbled over his words.  
  
  
Blaylock breathed in deeply, his breath out audibly trembled with lust and anticipation. Whether it was a need for distraction or simply lust driving them right now was unclear, neither of them knew and at the moment, neither of them really gave a damn. Blaylock grasped Newton's wrist and pulled him, stumbling over to the desk.  
  
  
"John, no!" Newton cried out as he swept one arm across the desk, knocking everything onto the floor.  
  
  
Newton winced, it physically hurt him to have his work in disarray, he liked it to be in order and just perfectly so. Blaylock put Newton onto the desk, pushing him down onto his back and positioning himself over his uncertain lover. Shoving his pants down and dropping them to the floor, Blaylock quickly stripped off his own clothes. He was still stroking Newton's cock, eliciting breathy moans and nervous gulps from him. Slickening his own cock with the generous gush of pre cum from his hapless partner's cock, Blaylock lifted Newton's ass slightly and pushed himself deeply in. Newton's back arched, a long, low moan escaping his parted lips and his eyes rolling shut tightly.  
  
  
Pressing their bodies tightly together so that Newton's cock was trapped firmly between them, Blaylock began to thrust so that there was enough friction to pleasure his moaning lover. Newton's head was gently thrown back, his eyes suddenly flew open at the sensation of Blaylock's mouth upon his throat. Blaylock bit and sucked, kissed and licked but never broke the skin despite his strong urges to just sink his fangs into the soft flesh of Newton's neck. Newton gasped and started to lose focus, breathing so quickly that he feared he might pass out.  
  
  
"Breathe deeply," Blaylock whispered, his lips pressing tightly against Newton's ear, breathing heavily into it. Newton calmed down, moaning breathily and uttering half formed, incoherent words as his body tensed up.  
  
  
" _Come_ for me.. " Blaylock uttered softly, nipping and suckling just below Newton's ear.  
  
  
Newton's body began to shake, he turned his head away sharply and arched his back, panting and trying desperately to hold off his impending climax. Blaylock growled and Newton cried out as he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach, Blaylock grasped his hips and drove himself hard and fast into Newton's raised ass. Newton's forehead touched the desk, his eyes rolled closed again as Blaylock reached around and pumped his cock.  
  
  
_"Huuhh.. Joh-.. Oohh.. "_ Newton's eyes opened and he watched as the head of his cock vanished into John's palm, then reappeared again briefly before vanishing again. He closed his eyes and grunted, his cheeks aflame as he was unable to form a complete word and his breathing audibly intensified.   
  
  
_"Mmmm,_ surrender to me.. " Blaylock's deep, seductive tone thrilled a shiver through Newton's body. Newton groaned and clawed at the desk, shaking his head in a vain attempt to keep control of himself.  
  
  
_"Argh!_ N-No!" Newton fought desperately against his building release, his body now trembling with the effort.  
  
  
Blaylock sensed the defiance and smiled darkly, appreciating the fight in his otherwise willing partner. He slid his hand to clamp over Newton's mouth, forcing him into submission and pulling his head back up. Newton's muffled moans excited the vampire, he clenched his teeth tightly to resist the sudden onset of hunger that was now gnawing at him.  
  
  
_"Uhh._. What's my name?" Blaylock growled, shifting his hand away from Newton's mouth as Newton's back arched.  
  
  
As climax claimed the writhing, groaning alien, he lowered his head, Blaylock's name tumbling loudly from his lips as he weakened and surrendered his release into the vampire's hand and down onto his expensive desk.  
  
  
_"Uhh.. Aah.. Fuck!"_ Blaylock thrust three more times, his hand sought Newton's mouth but it was still open as Newton was groaning his release, so his fingers inadvertently slipped into Newton's mouth.  
  
  
Newton instinctively suckled on the digits, Blaylock's eyes rolled shut and he swore as his body rocked into a powerful orgasm that hit Newton so hard he cried out in shock as he was driven into an exhausting second release. Blaylock slowly pulled out of Newton as he softened and got down from the desk, gazing at Newton silently. Newton's legs were trembling, his knees felt weak and his head was lowered. His arms gave way and he collapsed onto the desk, breathing heavily. Blaylock ran his fingers through Newton's hair, leaning down to blow gently onto his hot forehead and cool his lover down. He then put the air conditioning on and Newton started to feel better, his swimming head soon calming down and the room stopped spinning as his heated body began to cool.


	26. Love Bite

"You ruined my desk, John," Newton spoke softly, climbing down and Blaylock caught him as Newton's knees buckled underneath him.  
  
  
"Do you want me to apologize?" Blaylock asked him.  
  
  
"No," Newton leaned on him and closed his eyes, feeling Blaylock's hand caressing his chest softly, "I never really liked it.. _Mmm_.. "  He leaned his head back and Blaylock kissed his throat, grazing and biting harder than usual.  
  
  
"John.. " Newton tensed up and Blaylock tightened his grip, preventing escape, " _aahh_.. John, _ow!"_  
  
  
Blaylock heard his protests as if he were far away, something simply took over and his fangs sank deep into Newton's flesh. Newton gasped and cried out his safe word, Blaylock shuddered and forced himself to withdraw. The blood seeping from the small bite excited and tantalized the vampire, his body shook with effort as he tried desperately to keep his urges under control. Newton turned and faced Blaylock, his innocent and worried stare searching the murderous gaze of his lover. Blaylock felt aroused by the expression on Newton's face and the hunger was held at bay by the stronger urge to fuck the innocence right out of him, he took several deep breaths and calmed himself down.  
  
  
"John?" Newton ventured as Blaylock's eyes visibly softened.  
  
  
"Come here.. " Blaylock drew Newton into a deep kiss that had them both groping each other and moaning softly in the near darkness of the office.  
  
  
It was getting late, the sun had gone down a while ago now. They drew back from the kiss, foreheads touching and gazing into each other's eyes heatedly.  
  
  
"I have to feed," Blaylock admitted, "I.. I don't want to hurt you.. "   
  
  
Newton tilted his head, placing his hand at the back of Blaylock's neck and applying pressure on it. Blaylock reluctantly leaned down, accepting the offer and Newton closed his eyes, trustingly relaxing into Blaylock's embrace. Blaylock bit down hard, Newton sucked in a hiss of a breath through clenched teeth and his knees again buckled as Blaylock began to drink deeply from him. Newton groaned weakly, his body yielding to the strange sensation and Blaylock fought for control as he tried to sense when he needed to stop. Blaylock felt Newton start to slump and he growled in protest as he withdrew his fangs, his breath shaking as he stood back and looked into his lover's wide eyes.  
  
  
"Alright?" Blaylock whispered. Newton wavered on his feet and leaned on Blaylock lightly, nodding hazily.  
  
  
"John.. " Newton breathed into Blaylock's ear, "that felt.. felt so good.. but.. I.. I'm so sleepy now.. I.. "  
  
  
He moaned and collapsed into Blaylock's arms and fainted. Blaylock gathered him up and carried him to their bedroom, laying Newton down into the bed and pulling the covers up over his naked, trembling body. Stepping back and sitting down to watch over his spent lover, Blaylock couldn't believe how trusting Newton had been just now. It was surprising and a little scary, what if he couldn't stop next time?  
  
  



	27. Branching Out

The next day, Newton seemed to have recovered well and Blaylock felt that he could relax. They walked along a path in the park, Newton talked quietly about a possible new venture he'd become interested in, while Blaylock admired how the flowers looked during the greyness of pre-dawn. Blaylock felt Newton's hand slip into his own and he smiled, looking into those big, blue eyes and feeling so drawn in by them. Newton smiled back shyly and they kept walking, Newton's head resting upon Blaylock's arm but not letting go of his hand. Their fingers entwined and they soon stopped in front of a lake, gazing out over it and just enjoying each other's presence in the quiet stillness of early morning.  
  
  
"I do love our walks together, John," Newton spoke softly, his gentle voice barely breaking the silence around them.  
  
  
"They're much nicer during the day," Blaylock agreed, turning to gaze into Newton's eyes again and brushing a stray strand of hair from his face.  
  
  
A tint of red flushed into Newton's cheeks, so Blaylock leaned in and softly kissed those easily desirable lips that he felt needed to be kissed every minute of the day.  
  
  
"John," Newton breathed, as they withdrew from the kiss, "will you help me oversee this new venture?"  Blaylock nodded.  
  
  
"Of course I will," he replied, "you know I'll always be there for you, Thomas, no matter what." Newton relaxed and Blaylock put his arm around Newton's shoulders.  
  
  
"It does mean flying to several places," Newton explained, "but I'm almost certain this will pay off, John."  Blaylock sure hoped so, lately nothing seemed to be going right for Newton at all, so it would be a nice boost for them both.  
  
  
"Please tell me we need to go to Japan," Blaylock said quietly.  
  
  
"What's in Japan?" Newton furrowed his brow curiously.  
  
  
"Everything," replied Blaylock, "the culture, the food, the music.. they have some wonderful theater, there's Kabuki and I can't leave out all the beautiful women.. "  Newton laughed gently and smiled brightly at Blaylock.  
  
  
"Then we shall go to Japan first," Newton enthused, "but let's try not to get too sidetracked, business before pleasure, you know."  Blaylock looked at Newton and touched his cheek gently.  
  
  
"I prefer pleasure," Blaylock lowered his tone suggestively and smiled, his fangs showing as Newton turned away shyly with a blush of his pale cheeks.  
  
  
Blaylock pulled Newton into another embrace, just hugging him tightly and they watched the sunrise together in silence. Newton felt happy, or at least, as happy as he would permit himself to be and Blaylock sensed it, so he was feeling rather light hearted, too.  
  
  
"You mentioned the women of Japan," Newton spoke, as the sunlight began to dawn the day and birds started to sing, "do you miss female company, John?"  Blaylock was silent for a long moment, thinking it over.  
  
  
"I must admit that I do enjoy the sexual company of women," Blaylock replied honestly, "would it bother you greatly if I did sleep with one?"   
  
  
"I suppose it would," Newton answered him, flicking his gaze to meet with John's, "it'd make me incredibly jealous, but I would never deny you the experience, John. Not ever."   
  
  
Blaylock nodded, he understood that their relationship was unlike any other and that normal rules could not apply to them. It relieved him to know that if he did fuck somebody else, Newton wouldn't hold it against him but he certainly wasn't about to go looking for it. If it happened, then so be it but Blaylock was happy and content with Newton, he really had no need to stray except for the fact that every now and then, Blaylock did indeed crave to hold a woman's body in his arms and take her to his bed for the night. Newton had only ever been with his wife and Blaylock, so naturally he did miss and crave her deeply but he hadn't been with a human woman and so the problem was not his to endure.  
  
  
  
  



	28. Rocket To Mars?

A day later, Newton and Blaylock had landed in Japan and were sitting together eating dinner at a lovely venue close to their lavish hotel.  
  
  
"So," Blaylock leaned closer to Newton, "why Japan, then?"    
  
  
"I need something built," Newton replied vaguely, "I like Japan's innovative and creative thinking, they have some fantastic ideas and I'd very much like to harness some of that ingenuity for myself."   
  
  
"Alright," Blaylock nodded, "what are we building, Thomas?"  Newton picked up his glass and finished his drink, smiling faintly.  
  
  
"I have big ideas, John," Newton replied, "if I cannot get home in one fell swoop, perhaps a step by step program is in order." Blaylock fell silent when he thought about it, what a good idea but..    
  
  
"Would you be allowed?" Blaylock enquired.  
  
  
"That's the beauty of it, John," Newton replied, "I'll call it an unmanned probe and nobody would be the wiser. Japan is key here, they can make it compact enough for a single pilot and still be strong enough to withstand multiple trips in and out of the atmosphere. It also needs to be very fast, which is why we're going to Germany and then it also needs to have a lot of power, so Russia.. "  Blaylock thought his head might hurt soon.  
  
  
"Please don't overdo it, Thomas," Blaylock begged him, "you've got that look in your eyes."   
  
  
"What look?" Newton leaned back.  
  
  
"The one that dictates all work and no play," Blaylock replied, "promise me you'll take breaks."   
  
  
"Time is not on my side, John," Newton told him firmly, "please support me in this."   
  
  
"I will always support you, Thomas," Blaylock reassured him, "I just hope you know what you're doing."   
  
  
"I am still working out the kinks," Newton admitted, "but it should be a safe enough venture, if we keep the reigns tight."   
  
  
"Oh, yes," Blaylock leaned in and kissed Newton's throat softly, "reigns and kinks.. "   
  
  
"Really?" Newton lifted a brow, "that's what you took from.. from.. _oh_ , that feels nice.. " Blaylock smiled against his heating up skin, as Newton's eyes closed briefly.  
  
  
_"Hmm.. "_ Blaylock drew reluctantly back from Newton, his heart set on taking him to bed later.  
  
  
"Are you happy, John?" Newton asked him. Blaylock paused, as the question was quite unexpected.  
  
  
"Of course I am," Blaylock responded.  
  
  
"Then why the hesitation?" Newton questioned the pause.  
  
  
"I wasn't ready for the question," Blaylock admitted, "it took me by surprise is all."  
  
  
"Oh," Newton lowered his gaze, "are you truly happy, though?"  
  
  
"I suppose I am," Blaylock replied without hesitation this time, "is something bothering you, Thomas?" Newton stared at his empty glass and Blaylock took it from him.  
  
  
"I'll go and get us a refill," Blaylock suggested, "I think we need to talk."   
  
  
Newton did not protest and Blaylock went to the bar, but where had this suddenly come from?  He stood near the counter and felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, he turned and smiled at the Japanese woman standing next to him.  
  
  
"Sorry," she apologized almost bashfully, "I really like your eyes."   
  
  
"Not at all," Blaylock assured her, "I think you have lovely eyes, too.. "  He trailed off and she smiled at him a little more broadly.  
  
  
"Mayu," she introduced herself.  
  
  
"John," he took her hand and kissed the back of it politely.  
  
  
"I saw you come in with Mister Newton," Mayu explained, "he did not mention he was bringing a friend along?"   
  
  
"Oh, but he is a secretive man," Blaylock replied, "how do you know him?"   
  
  
"I work for the company he is visiting tomorrow," Mayu answered with a bright smile, "will you be accompanying him?"   
  
  
"I'm not sure if he wants me there," Blaylock told her.  
  
  
"That's a shame," Mayu paid her tab and half turned away from him, "perhaps we will meet another time?"  
  
  
"I hope so," Blaylock looked at her intently and she blushed, winked at him and bid him good day.  
  
  
Blaylock returned to the table with their drinks and sat down, Newton accepted his glass and Blaylock waited for him to ask about Mayu, but Newton spoke not a single word about it.  
  
  



	29. Insanity Laughs Under Pressure

Blaylock waited until they got back to the hotel before he mentioned their talk again, he was determined to make this trip as relaxing as possible but Newton seemed to have other ideas. It was obvious to the vampire's senses that Newton was already thinking so far ahead and figuring out so many details, he was certainly not thinking about enjoying himself.    
  
  
"Shall we have that discussion now, Thomas?" Blaylock asked him. Newton was seated and going through a lot of files that were neatly arranged on the floor.   
  
  
"There is nothing to discuss, John," replied Newton, thumbing through a thick spreadsheet, "I was merely enquiring as to your state of wellbeing.. "  Blaylock knelt down beside Newton and gently held his chin, forcing Newton to turn and look at him.   
  
  
"I'm only happy when you're happy, Thomas," Blaylock told him firmly, "now promise me that you're not going to bury yourself with this project."  Newton pulled back and Blaylock let him go, not wanting to hurt him.   
  
  
"I'm just excited, John!" Newton said to him with a sigh, "I can still save them.. "    
  
  
Blaylock wasn't sure if Newton had finally cracked or was simply deluded with false hope, even if he got this project off the ground, there was no way it'd ever reach Anthea in time and if it did, how would he manage to smuggle them back here, just one at a time? It was a long shot at best, a dreamer's folly..   
  
  
"I love you, Thomas," Blaylock touched his cheek softly, "I don't want to see you get hurt.. "  Newton avoided his gaze.   
  
  
"You don't believe I can do it?" Newton called him out. Blaylock remained silent, there was no point in denying it.   
  
  
"Just getting to Mars would take years," Blaylock said gently, "Hell, just getting permission and finding yourself a crack team of experts would take just as long!"    
  
  
Newton was a calm and gentle creature but even he was prone to bouts of depression and anger. He stood up now and Blaylock rose to his feet as well, not liking the fury he sensed from his usually passive lover.   
  
  
"Until I know for certain that there is no hope I will continue doing what I set out to do," Newton told him firmly, his eyes flashing with the sparks of determination and perhaps a little madness, "how can I live with myself if I simply give up at the first hurdle, John?"  Blaylock saw the reasoning but failed to feel the sense of hope that Newton had somehow managed to find within himself, so what had spurred it on in the first place?   
  
  
"I couldn't help them," Newton spoke again, staring absently out of the window, "and I just gave up.. I couldn't even help you, I'm a failure, John.. "  Blaylock approached Newton and carefully put his hand upon the thin creature's shoulder, Newton lifted his head and set his jaw.  
  
  
"I cannot help you by myself," Newton said softly, "but I know they can do it.. If I can just save them, you'll see.. They can save us all.. "  Blaylock's brow creased with worry and he made a note to himself to keep a better eye on Newton's drinking from now on.  
  
  
"To Mars," Blaylock said as if he were making a toast. Newton smiled faintly and looked around at him, his gaze softening somewhat.   
  
  
"To Mars," Newton replied firmly.


	30. Can You Hear Me?

Newton wandered back over to the files and papers, seating himself once more.  
  
  
"Come to bed, Thomas," Blaylock encouraged him gently, "you've got a busy day tomorrow."  
  
  
"In a minute," Newton answered him, with the hint in his tone that Blaylock knew meant he'd not be moving from the floor anytime soon. With a sigh, Blaylock went to the bedroom alone and lay down on his back to stare up at the ceiling for a while. It would be nice if the idea were feasible, there was no denying that but..   
  
  
"John!" Newton suddenly called for him and Blaylock jumped up, worried that something had happened and he rushed out to see if Newton was alright.  
  
  
"John! I've done it!" Newton almost ran into him, wielding a piece of paper at his face, "I've done it!"  Blaylock grasped the trembling alien's forearms gently, trying to calm him down.  
  
  
"Thomas, what have you done?" Blaylock asked him carefully.  
  
  
"I've figured it out, John!" Newton was bursting with excitement and grinning broadly, "it's all so obvious now! How could I have been so blind?!"  Blaylock tried to take the paper from his hand, but Newton wouldn't let him.  
  
  
"Will you please just calm down and explain?" Blaylock insisted, not being able to ever remember seeing Newton behave so hyper before. Newton's hands shook as he tried to calm himself, but he wasn't doing a very good job of it.  
  
  
"Look," Newton showed Blaylock the paper, but it made very little sense to the vampire.  
  
  
"What am I looking at?" Blaylock puzzled.  
  
  
"This is where it all went wrong last time," Newton told him, "I've been going through everything over and over, but this is it.. The single point of downfall and I know I can make it right, I really can, John.. "  But there was something missing, one key factor that flawed his plan.  
  
  
"I just need someone who has traveled before," Newton explained.  
  
  
"Plenty of people have traveled, Thomas," mused Blaylock.  
  
  
"No, no.. " Newton frowned at him, "I mean space travel, from planet to planet, like me.. I just have to find another.. "  He faltered and Blaylock could see the hope suddenly diminish from his eyes, the brightness within them fading somewhat.  
  
  
"But what are the chances, John?" Newton furrowed his puzzled brow.  
  
  
"Billions to one, I'm afraid," Blaylock responded gently, "there's not another visitor from outer space on this entire planet, of that I am almost certain."   
  
  
"Almost, John?" Newton lifted his gaze hopefully.  
  
  
"Well," Blaylock responded carefully, "I never thought there'd be even one, yet here you are. So I cannot say I am absolutely certain for sure that there aren't more out there somewhere."  That seemed to be all Newton had needed to hear, his enthusiasm returned and he put his piece of paper away safely, ready to use if the time came.  
  
  
"Are you still attending this meeting tomorrow?" asked Blaylock.  
  
  
"Of course," replied Newton, "everything must continue on as planned."  
  
  
"So how are you going to find another visitor?" Blaylock enquired, "you can't just take out an ad in the paper.. " Newton laughed softly, genuine amusement dancing in his eyes.  
  
  
"You do say the strangest things, John," Newton teased him gently.  
  
  
"Come to bed, Thomas," Blaylock tried again.   
  
  
"I'm much too excited to sleep, now!" Newton protested, shaking his head lightly, "there's so much to do!"   
  
  
Blaylock leaned against the wall, his shoulders sagging as he sighed heavily. Newton switched on his laptop and Blaylock stood watching him, the soft glow of the screen illuminating Newton's otherworldly features and highlighting his strangeness in the darkness of the room. Blaylock wasn't quite certain, not one hundred percent, but it kind of looked like Newton was looking for somewhere to send a signal from.  
  
  
"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Blaylock asked after a few moments.  
  
  
"Don't worry," Newton replied, distractedly, "I'll make it such a frequency that no human device will be able to detect it." Blaylock pursed his lips, if there was something else out there, how could they be certain it was even friendly?  
  
  



	31. Turn My Head

Newton did not go to bed that night and he was gone by the time Blaylock decided to get up, he hadn't slept either but neither of them required much sleep so it didn't bother them a great deal.  
  
  
It was around lunchtime when there came a knock at the door, thinking perhaps Newton had locked himself out, Blaylock answered it.  
  
  
"Mayu?" Blaylock was surprised to see her, "what can I do for you?"  Mayu smiled at him almost shyly.  
  
  
"I came to see if you'd like to go over a few details," Mayu replied, "is Mister Newton back yet?"   
  
  
"No, he isn't," Blaylock replied.   
  
  
"Oh?" Mayu frowned, "he left over two hours ago. He has convinced us to get onboard with his project."  Blaylock figured he knew exactly what Newton was doing right now, so he wouldn't worry until it got a little later.  
  
  
"Why don't you come in?" Blaylock invited her, "I'm sure he won't be too much longer."   
  
  
"Thank you," Mayu replied, walking into the room, "I'm so excited to be a part of this!"  Blaylock smiled amusedly at her, she sounded just like Newton had last night.  
  
  
"So you think it can be done?" Blaylock ventured, as they sat down on the sofa together.  
  
  
"Oh yes!" Mayu nodded eagerly, her eyes bright and her smile wide, "Mister Newton has done all the fundamentals and ground work, all we need to do is build upon his ideas." Blaylock was surprised and impressed, could this actually be going to happen afterall?   
  
  
"Coffee?" Blaylock ventured. Mayu placed her hand gently upon his thigh, looking at him suggestively.  
  
  
"Sorry to be so forward, Mister Blaylock," Mayu said quietly.  
  
  
"John.. " he insisted.  
  
  
"John," Mayu leaned in and they kissed briefly. She drew back, a light blush to her cheeks reminding him of Newton and arousing him instantly.  
  
  
"I shouldn't," Blaylock hesitated.  
  
  
Mayu was looking to advance in her field, she figured if she got in close with Newton's partner, it would gain her an advantage over the others. She had tried to seduce Newton before, many times during conferences or phone calls, but he would always shy away from her or simply take no notice. Blaylock knew how to get to Newton, so she would have to do it through him. She was attracted to Blaylock, so that made it much easier for her to flirt with him.  
  
  
"You're a very handsome man, John," Mayu complimented him, "so strong and very loyal to Mister Newton. I can see why he keeps you around, have you known each other long?"   
  
  
Blaylock shifted closer to Mayu, leaning in and kissing her deeply but not answering the question. He knew she was just trying to entice him, so why waste time with small talk? Mayu slowly sat back and teasingly undressed herself, Blaylock's gaze darkened as he watched her and his fingers clawed at the sofa in anticipation. Her firm breasts bounced lightly as she set them free and she smiled as she noticed him lick his lips quickly.  
  
  
"Oh John," Mayu spoke to him heatedly, "what do you have on your mind, hm?"  Blaylock stood up and took her by the wrist, leading her into the bedroom and closing the door.  
  
  



	32. A Woman's Touch

Mayu grasped at Blaylock's shirt and they quickly stripped off, embracing and falling onto the bed as they kissed hurriedly. Blaylock moaned against her lips, his excitement obvious as she stroked his erection softly.   
  
  
"So eager!" Mayu exclaimed breathily, "do you have a thing for Japanese women, John?"   
  
  
Blaylock leaned down and kissed at her throat, expecting her to incline her head the way Newton did so he could love bite her but she giggled and squirmed, clearly ticklish and he had to pull back from her.  
  
  
"You're so beautiful, Mayu.. " Blaylock whispered, his hands running smoothly over her body.   
  
  
_"Oohh, John.. "_ Mayu arched into his touch, "how is it possible that you do not have a girlfriend?"    
  
  
Blaylock hummed and kissed her stomach, his hands running down over her thighs and parting them slowly. Mayu whimpered as she watched him, the scent of her desire dizzying him as he gazed up into her soft, brown eyes. She shivered and moaned, his hands sliding up and down along her inner thighs and making her so wet.   
  
  
"It's been so long," Blaylock murmured against her flesh, kissing her abdomen and flicking out his tongue.  
  
  
Mayu ran her fingers through his hair, her gaze heatedly fixed upon him. Blaylock ran his hands up over her stomach then, setting his sights upon her breasts and Mayu lay her head down into the pillows as he began to fondle and play with them slowly. His tongue would glide over them sensually, followed by his fingertips, pinching and rubbing at random intervals. He found her breasts incredibly difficult to resist, he loved to suck on and squeeze them but Newton outright refused to wear the fake ones Blaylock had brought home one evening, so this was a rare pleasure that Blaylock intended to make the most of.   
  
  
Mayu wrapped her legs around him, guiding his throbbing cock into her slick entrance and crying out at his size and girth. It took her breath away for a moment and she gasped, trying to adjust to his hardness. Blaylock moaned, his mouth full of her breast and so his sounds were muffled but she still found them sexy.  
  
  
_"John, oohh John, yes!"_ Mayu was very vocal, thrusting her hips and encouraging him to start moving with her.   
  
  
He'd forgotten how wonderful the sex cries of a woman could be, her voice stirring up his desires so that he began to thrust along with her. It made his eyes roll, the friction, the wetness, the slick sliding in and out of her heat, nothing compared to this wonderful sensation and he uttered a guttural growl into her ear. She thrilled and shuddered pleasurably, clawing her fingernails down his back and making him moan loudly. His hands never left her breasts, but he alternated between breathing hotly into her ear and sucking or nibbling on the soft mounds. Mayu started panting audibly, her yowl of release almost hurting his sensitive ears as her pitch raised quite high. Her body quaked and she held onto him tightly as she rode out her climax, her inner muscles clamping and tightening around his rigid cock.  
  
 _  
"Oh.. Huhh, uh!"_ Blaylock shut his eyes tightly and released into her, his breathing audible and shaking as he thrust a few more times.  
  
  
Mayu clamped her inner muscles around his spurting cock tightly, ensuring she milked him dry and the moan he uttered into her ear was deep and incredibly sexy. Mayu gasped and as he thrust, suddenly jolted into orgasm once again, leaving her breathless. Blaylock kissed her mouth and she felt dizzy, breathing heavily through her nose as he probed his tongue into her mouth.   
  
  
_"Mmm,"_ Blaylock moaned into the kiss loudly, as her fingernails dug into his ass and he thrust harder. He broke the kiss to cry out in surprise, thrusting into her and climaxing a second time as well.   
  
  
_"Oohh, John.. "_ Mayu's eyes rolled in pleasure, "you're _so hot_ for it, baby.. "   
  
  
_"Uhh.. "_ Blaylock groaned in response, lowering his forehead to her shoulder and closing his eyes.   
  
  
They lay together for a while, breathing heavily and feeling satisfied. Mayu sighed softly, enjoying the way he continued to massage and fondle her breasts, seemingly obsessed with them.   
  
  
Out in the living room, Newton was sitting awkwardly on the sofa, having returned a short time ago. He could hear them quite clearly in there, so he hadn't bothered to venture into the bedroom and was simply waiting for Blaylock to come back out again.    
  



	33. Awkward Much?

Blaylock eventually withdrew from Mayu and got up off the bed, she rolled over and smiled at his naked ass as he put his pants back on.  
  
  
"Perhaps this can become a regular thing between us?" Mayu suggested.  
  
  
Blaylock looked around at her and pulled open the bedroom door, noticing the way her face suddenly grew pale. Turning to see what could be wrong, Blaylock saw Newton sitting on the sofa. Newton glanced up at him, rising to his feet as Blaylock emerged from the bedroom and shut the door behind him.  
  
  
"Thomas, I.. " Blaylock started.   
  
  
"I've done it, John," Newton cut him off, clearly not interested in an explanation, "I've set up the signal."  Blaylock smiled at him briefly but he smelled blood and looked down.  
  
  
"Your hands!" Blaylock exclaimed, grabbing Newton's wrists and holding them up.  
  
  
"I had a bit of trouble," Newton spoke shyly, "with.. with the barbed wire and all.. "   
  
  
"Thomas, where did you go!?" Blaylock asked him.  
  
  
Newton averted his gaze, unwilling to divulge such information when there was a stranger so close by. Blaylock leaned down and flicked out his tongue over the cuts on Newton's palms, his vampiric saliva having a healing effect upon them. Newton startled at the stinging sensations, wincing and gasping softly with each stroke of Blaylock's tongue. The taste and the scent of blood intoxicated the vampire, who quickly grasped Newton's upper arms and lowered his mouth to his lover's throat.  
  
  
Newton instinctively closed his eyes and inclined his head, keen to be kissed but Blaylock growled and fully intended to bite this time. The bedroom door opened and Newton's eyes flew open, Blaylock paused and Mayu emerged bashfully. Blaylock withdrew slowly from Newton, who was staring at Mayu a little coldly.  
  
  
"I-I'm so sorry, Mister Newton," Mayu kept her gaze lowered as she inched towards the exit, "I-I had no idea.. "  
  
  
She was messily clothed, as if she'd got dressed in a hurry and she quickly made her escape before anyone could say another word to her. Newton looked at Blaylock as he tried to get close again, but Newton shied away.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Blaylock ventured.  
  
  
"I can smell her, John.. It's all over you," Newton replied bluntly, staring directly at him.   
  
  
"I er, I'll just go shower then," Blaylock spoke quietly, turning slowly and heading into the bathroom.  
  
  
Newton looked down at his hands, not a single scratch remained and he was grateful for that. He gazed towards the bedroom door, grinding his teeth and refusing to set foot in there again.  
  
  



	34. Somebody Up There Likes Me

Newton and Blaylock spent two more weeks in Japan, going over details and the like but at the end of their stay, they were both exhausted and looking forward to relaxing on the plane. They would be heading to Germany next and as they were putting their things away into their suitcases, Newton turned to Blaylock and simply stared at him mutely.  
  
  
"Alright," Blaylock replied, "we'll go and check one last time, but after that we really have to accept that nobody's going to respond, Thomas."   
  
  
"I know," Newton replied gently. The signal had been a long shot, a last beacon of hope for someone not unlike himself out there somewhere, but he had to at least try.  
  
  
"Come on," Blaylock urged him, "we'd best hurry or we'll miss the flight."   
  
  
So they checked out of the hotel and got into the waiting limo, driving out to the location where Newton had secretly hidden the device that had been sending out a distress call for the last fourteen days. Blaylock was driving, because Newton didn't want anyone else to find out about his little plan.  
  
  
"I just want you to know," Blaylock spoke as he drove, "I'm very happy with the way things are. I love you, Thomas and I am content with being what I am."  Newton looked at him and offered him a faint smile.  
  
  
"I'm pleased to hear that you are truly happy, John," Newton replied, "you have no idea what that means to me."  Blaylock relaxed, being a vampire was a lot more tolerable now that he could do more human things. Newton may not have cured him completely, but he had certainly made life more bearable. Now if only Blaylock could return the favor somehow, he wanted to see Newton truly happy, too.  
  
  
They arrived within hours of leaving the hotel and pulled up just outside the gates. Blaylock and Newton got out of the limo and stood together, side by side, staring at the tall tower that was protected by a high fence with barbed wire at the top. Their gazes dropped to a lone figure, sitting at the base of the tower and staring up at the signal box curiously. Newton's breath caught in his throat, Blaylock just looked on in disbelief as the figure sharply turned it's head and looked directly at Newton.  
  
  
The pair stared at one another for a long time, then Newton glanced at Blaylock, who nodded slowly and gave him a nudge forwards. Newton swallowed a lump in his throat, for as he stepped towards the tower, the figure stood up and took a step towards him. He could see the gates had been broken open, nothing stood between the two as they hesitantly approached one another. When they were mere feet from each other, they stopped and stared in wonder. It was such a profound moment, the entire world seemed to just stop turning.  
  
  
Here they were, two travelers visiting this planet and what were the chances that they'd actually find one another? It was just so impossible, so unbelievable..  
  
  
Blaylock tensed up, ready to intervene if he had to, there was no telling what might happen next. Sensing no danger and in fact, feeling incredibly drawn to the stranger, Newton closed the gap between them and they embraced tightly. He felt his fears and worries just melt away as he held on, unwilling to let go.  
  
  
"I got your message," the stranger spoke at last. Newton withdrew slightly, just enough to look him in the eye.  
  
  
"You can hear that?" Newton asked him softly.  
  
  
"Uh-Huh," smiled the stranger with a cheeky grin, "it's really fucking loud, can you turn it off now?"  Newton apologized quietly and took out a small remote. He pressed a button on it and the stranger relaxed visibly.  
  
  
_"Aahh.. "_ he slouched briefly, "that's better!"  
  
  
"My name's Thomas," Newton introduced himself, "Thomas Newton.. "   
  
  
"What an awfully _human_ name," the stranger giggled at him, "hello Tommy, you can call me Ziggy.. "  
  
  
  
"Are you stranded, Ziggy?" Newton ventured.   
  
  
"How did you know?" asked Ziggy.  
  
  
"..And your ship?" Newton spoke eagerly.  
  
  
"Hidden," Ziggy responded smugly, "hey, maybe we can find a way home together, babe?"   
  
  
"I was thinking the same thing," Newton smiled at him bashfully as Ziggy threw his arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.  
  
  
"Oh.. " Ziggy walked with him back towards Blaylock, " _hot damn_.. "    
  
  
Ziggy looked Blaylock over suggestively, Newton blushed hotly and Blaylock lifted a brow curiously. Ziggy grinned at Newton's blushing cheeks and shrugged haplessly, somehow they all just knew this was going to be a very interesting endeavor indeed but it would prove to be fruitful in the end. Ziggy's ship was still working, it just needed some adjustments and it was big enough for quite a few passengers to travel safely within.  
  
  
"John, this is Ziggy," Newton introduced them.   
  
  
"Pleasure," Blaylock held out his hand but Ziggy sidled up into him and cuddled the vampire.  
  
  
"Oh, I'm an expert in pleasure," Ziggy flirted, "how about you, me and beautiful go and find a nice hotel, hm?"    
  
  
Blaylock looked at Newton, who was struggling not to laugh at the priceless expression upon the vampire's face..   
  


 

 

  
****  
  
=THE END=


End file.
